Lovers Crossed
by luvanime4life
Summary: Sort of like a sequel to Locked In W The YugiOh gang I still suck at summaries. Nichelle and the gang are back with another wild crisis. Whole summary inside UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. The Situation

**A/N: **This is my second Yu-gi-oh fic. Enjoy! :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Nichelle, Shelby, and Naomi.

**Summary: **(Sort of like a sequel to "Locked In W/ The Yugioh Cast") I suck at summaries. Nichelle is back w/ another wild ride w/ the Yugioh gang. They meet a new face, who happens to be a part of Yami's past life in Egypt. But when they're reunited it's far from pleasant. What could have happened 5,000 yrs ago to cause such anger and bitterness between the two?

**Prologue**

The day started out fair, blue skies and sunshine, three teenage girls ran frantically towards the rather large group waiting patiently, for some, at the entrance to the carnival.

"Hey guys!" one of the girls yelled waving a hand; slightly breathless.

The group turned to see three familiar dark-haired beauties.

"Hey it's Nichelle," said Yugi smiling, also waving.

Upon keeping their friends, they finally had a chance to catch their breath.

"What's...up?" panted Shelby.

"Ya late," stated Joey.

"Sorry...Shelby's fault," Nichelle replied.

"No it's NOT!"

"Oh, yes it is! You spent...2 hours in the bathroom, just...to impress Kaiba."

"You know what...you gon' fine yourself-AHHHHHHH!"

She stopped in mid-sentence as Kaiba poked her sides, making her jump, at the very least, 5ft in the air.

"KAIBA!" she screamed holding her sides. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"Sorry," he stated mono-toned. "Couldn't resist."

Shelby growled as she straightened up. "Sometimes I wonder why the hell I like you, let alone go out with you."

The CEO wrapped his arms around her waist. "Because I'm too suave for you to let go."

He literally laughed as he could sense her pouting and blushing, while mumbling something like 'smartass' under her breath. Everyone else either had a look of disgust or groaned.

"Can we go it already?" whined Tea as she shifted in Bakura's arms.

"Yeah," he added. "I paid to have fun not stand around."

Everyone looked at Bakura surprised.

"Bakura...I've never seen this side of you," stated Shelby.

"There are a lot of things you haven't seen from me. Right Tea?" he laughed as she pushed him playfully.

Yugi then turned to the 3rd tall, dark-haired girl who hadn't spoken a word upon arriving.

"Hey Naomi!"

The said girl turned to face the young tri-colored, spiky-haired boy.

"Sorry?" she stated. "What was that?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

At first she was silent, then glanced at the taller look-alike, before returning her gaze to Yugi.

"I'm alright," she stated simply. "You don't have to worry about me."

With that said, she was left alone.

Nichelle let out a big sigh.

* * *

Okay we'll stop right there. Hey guys, its Nichelle. Okay, here's a brief description on what's been going since the last we've met. After a few months from being locked in a studio...oh that's right...you don't know what we were up to in the first place. Well, let me tell you, I was making a video for my friend, Naomi. She's a good friend of mine, but we'll get to that in just a bit.

You know, ever since we got out, things have been different. Not only is Seto Kaiba around the gang more, but he's also dating my sister, Shelby! Weird huh? We'll not really seeing as they confessed and all. Ummm...Ryou and Serenity are an item, with Joey's blessings and potential threats of course. Mai and Joey got together. Ishizu and Yami started dating as have Yugi and I. Although after a few weeks, Yami and Ishizu broke up. I'm guessing it just wasn't meant to be, ya know? Things happen. And everyone else are as they are - i.e. Mailk, Marik, and Tristan.

Any who, back to my friend Naomi. As I've said she's one of my best friends, who looks like me only taller and sexier; you could say she's my other twin sister. She's been in America, until recently; a few weeks ago her parents' divorce finalized. The entire process really took its toll on her, but being the proud girl that she is, she doesn't show it. So now she's staying with me and Shelby. Her parents say its okay, but wants her to visit them every once in a while.

But that's not the issue here, we found out, from Yami, that she was his wife or something like that, reincarnated from his past life in Egypt. Ever since she came here things haven't been peachy-keen between the two. None of us know the reason and Naomi's not talking. It's bizarre, I've never seen her behave so coldly to any guy. When she met Yami, it was like she immediately thought he was the scum of the Earth. Thus it went all downhill from there between the two; every time we go somewhere, they manage to get into some type of argument. Lke this one time at the park...

_Flashback_

_"I'm thirsty," said Nichelle sitting next to Yugi on the bench._

_"I'll get you a soda Nichelle," offered Yami as he stood up._

_"Don't worry about it Yami, I'll get it for her," said Naomi standing up also._

_"I said I'll get it," Yami said more firmly._

_"But she's **my** best friend, so I'll get it."_

_"Well she's my friend too and I offered!"_

_"Listen Pharaoh-"_

_"Why are you being annoying?!"_

_"You're the one who's being annoying!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are to!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are to!"_

_"AM NOT!"_

_"WELL YOU GUYS STOP IT!" screamed Yugi._

_End Flashback_

Or once at the arcade...

_Flashback_

_Everyone was playing laser tag, running around, firing at anyone the could spot. Everyone knew it was** just** a game except…_

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_"You're gonna pay for that Yami!" yelled Naomi shooting at him._

_"You and what army?!" he shouted back._

_"This!" she screamed shooting at him._

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_Soon everyone, but the two rivals, stood wide-eyed at the two shooting fiercely at one another._

_"Those guys make this game look dangerous," said Tristan._

_"Seeing the way they play, they should call it 'Survival Of the Fittest', instead of 'Laser Tag', said Malik, which everyone agreed to._

_End Flashback _

Even at the amusement park...

_Flashback_

_"Come on Yami, let's get on the roller coaster," suggested excited Yugi._

_"I don't think so abiou you go on."_

_Yugi made puppy-dog eyes. "But it's no fun alone...PLEASE?"_

_"Don't worry Yugi, I'll go on with you, since some people are just too scared to," said Naomi putting a hand on the smaller's shoulder. "Because some people think it's a giant metal snake causing torture to others."_

_Everyone giggled staring at Yami._

_"Yami I told you it's just a ride," said Yugi._

_"I know that! At least I don't think the Merry-go-Round is a foreshadow of animal abuse towards horses!" he yelled glaring at Naomi._

_Everyone stared at Naomi._

_"Naomi, why would you-," said Nichelle._

_"Why don't you tell 'His Majesty' that cotton candy isn't really cotton!"_

_"Oh yeah! We'll why don't you tell 'Ms. I'm-so-smart'-"_

_"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE STOP?!" yelled Shelby._

_End Flashback _

And on and on it goes. The rest of the gang and I are sick of it, something has to be done or else we're gonna go crazy.

**A/N: **OKAY! That's where I'll stop. Plz review to tell my how is it so far. Plz...Plz...PLZ REVEIW ME! Well until next time...I'm out. Peace! J


	2. Meeting

**A/N: **This is my second Yu-gi-oh fic. Enjoy! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Nichelle, Shelby, and Naomi.

(...) - interruptions by me X3

**The Meeting**

Hi, Nichelle here again…as I've said before, the rest of the gang and I are sick of Yami and Naomi's arguing so, this calls for drastic measures.

* * *

It was the wee hours of the morning as Nichelle tiptoed into the kitchen. Quickly and quietly, so as not to wake up anyone in the house, she grabbed her keys, a toasted pop tart, and went out the door. Closing it carefully, she trotted off to Kaiba's Mansion. Shelby was already over there (**A/N: **Don't get any ideas! XD) ands were the others, hopefully. This little riff-a-romp between Naomi and Yami was going to end one way or another. As she reached the mansion, she knocked on the door, it opened slightly. Shelby stuck her head out.

"Password."

"It's me you dunce!" shouted the younger sibling.

Shelby opened the door wider to let her inside.

"Touchy."

"Well, if you weren't begin such a ninny I wouldn't be this way now would I?" the younger snapped back. "Is everyone here?"

"Yeah. Well mostly."

The two entered the huge living room. All around the room sat sleepy teenagers, attempting to stay awake. Almost everyone was present, excluding Naomi and Yami of course. Nichelle grabbed a chair and faced the group.

"Well," she began. "I trust that everyone knows why we're here."

"No…we sure don't. Why are we here?" snapped Bakura sarcastically.

"Yeah, not all of us know why either," yawned Joey.

Nichelle gave them a mocked glare before continuing. "We're here to discuss the matter between Yami and Naomi."

"Oh Yeah!" Tristan bolted up. "Why are we again?"

Everyone groaned.

"Because 1) It's rude! 2) It's making it awkward and uncomfortable to hang out together and 3) Their gettin' on my damned nerves...Pinhead!" Shelby shouted.

"Why do they act like they can't stand each other?" added Yugi.

"Have you even talked to them?" Mai cocked her head.

"I tried, but Yami says 'don't worry about it' or 'it's nothing' or 'I don't know'. I even asked him about what happened in the past. He told me he couldn't remember."

"Interesting," Nichelle said plainly.

Yugi turned towards her. "Why'd you say that?"

She made a face. "Cause that's **exactly** what Naomi says to me, when I asked her. I don't even know why she's doing this. It's not like her."

"I don't see why we should do anything," Kaiba blurted. "If they wanna bicker, let 'em bicker."

Shelby gazed at her billionaired boyfriend. "Seto, if you haven't notice, Naomi is apart of my family now. And if you can't help us, then maybe we shouldn't be together."

Kaiba stared wide-eyed at the young woman next to him.

"You heard me."

"Fine," he murmured blushing. "I'll help."

Shelby smiled. "Thanks sweetie, love you."

"Moving On!" called Nichelle running a hand through her rich, dark brown hair. "We're gonna have to make them do a truce."

"I think there's another situation to this matter," Tea stated a matter o' fact.

"What?"

"It's love!"

Everyone stared at the girl confused.

"What?"

"Well think about it!" she snapped. "Haven't you notice that it's **always **Naomi starting the arguments? Why do you think she's doing it?"

Everyone was silent for a long moment, considering this.

"Don't you think that maybe Naomi…likes Yami? Maybe even more?"

"Whoa…whoa…whoa," Shelby yelled waving her hands in the air.

Putting one hand on her hip and the other on the coffee table, she glared straight into the other brunette's eyes. "**You** think Naomi's starting commotions with Yami, cause she **likes** him?!"

Tea nodded, as Shelby shook her head.

"No…no...no…no...no, Nichelle and I have known her for years. She would never stoop to that level, just to get a guy to notice her. If she wanted Yami or even liked him, she'd just up and tell 'em."

Tea shrugged. "Just a thought."

Shelby sighed and sat back down.

"I agree with Tea on this one," said Serenity. "Maybe she just wants attention or something."

"Naomi wouldn't do that," snapped Shelby.

"Actually Shelby," Nichelle spoke up. "She might."

"Not you too."

"Remember her folks **are** divorced and she did talk it hard."

"Yea, but she…."

"Let's all calm down," Ryou inputted.

The siblings looked at each other apologetically.

"You're right Ryou."

"This is about Yami and Naomi's arguing."

"So," Shelby said. "How **do** we get 'em to be civil around each other?"

* * *

**A/N: **OKAY! This is where I'll stop. Plz review and tell it like it is. Plz...Plz...PLZ REVEIW ME! Until next time. Peace! ;)


	3. The Plan

**A/N: **This is my second Yu-gi-oh fic. Tanks for the reviews, Candy to you all!

**2nd A/N: **Let me say this, if your going to review me a **FLAME**, then just don't read my fic.(s) Also, if you do send disrespectful reviews, they shall be used to make my cinnamon bread. I had received one and I was shocked and confused. I didn't know if it was directed at me specifically or just a joke. So, I **REPEAT** FLAMES shall be used to make delicious treats for my oven~! ;3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Nichelle, Shelby, and Naomi.

**The Plan**

"_So," Shelby said. "How **do** we get 'em to be civil around each other?"_

* * *

"Good question, anybody got any ideas?" asked Joey.

"We could write love letters saying-" Tristan started.

"I see where your going with that and it's not gonna work," interrupted Mai.

"How come?"

"Cuz dis ain't a TV show," Joey said matter o' fact.

"That's not why," Yugi spoke. "It's because their smart, not to mention they **know** that one hates the other. So, it definitely won't work, it'd just make it worse."

"We could beat 'em senseless til they learn to be civil," Malik yelled.

"Finally," Bakura screamed. "A **REAL** idea."

"Marik smirked. "That's my hikari."

Everyone gave the 'Trio' a 'wtf' and 'are you serious right now?' look.

"Why must you three talk?" Shelby glared.

"And who invited you to **my** mansion anyway?" added Kaiba.

"Uhhhh…you!" they screamed.

"Like hell I did!"

"Moving On!" Ishizu groaned.

"Let's please, I've gotta company to run and I-"

"Seto, give it a rest already!" Shelby whined.

"Be quiet please." Nichelle interrupted rubbing her temples.

Joey raised his hand. "I've got one quick question."

"Joey, were not in school you don't need to raise your hand." Mai smirked.

Seto grinned evilly. "That goes to show you, you can't teach an old-"

"Finish dat sentence and you will not live Money-bags!"

"Quiet!" Serenity shrieked.

Instantaneously, everyone was quiet.

"Thank you."

"What was your question Joey?" Yugi stated curious.

"Oh yeah, how come you an' Nichelle ain't seein' each other no more?"

Everyone looked at the two in question, who in turn, stared at the floor.

"Yeah," Mai added. "Come to think of it, why aren't you?"

"Yeah, you two looked so cute together!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Can we not talk about this?" Nichelle muttered.

"Not until you tell us why you guys stopped dating," Shelby pressed.

Yugi ran his hands through his multi-colored hair. "It's hard to explain."

"We've got time," Malik replied slyly.

"No you don't!" barked Seto.

"Look you guys, this isn't about me and Nichelle. It's about Yami and Na-"

"Yeah, but what about you two?" Tea commented. "You both were-"

"Getting back to the subject at hand," Nichelle called interrupting Tea's 'Relationship Speech'. "Does anybody have a decent idea?"

Ryou coughed, gaining everyone's attention. "I may have a suggestion."

"Well, get on with it!" growled Bakura.

"You remember Tristan's previous idea?"

"Yeah, so?" Marik snarled.

"Well, I thought we could…."

**20 Minutes Later…**

"Ryou, that's perfect!" the girls squealed, well most of them.

"Leave it to my hikari to think of something mushy," Bakura snorted.

"So, it's official," Nichelle beamed. "We'll use this plan. Naomi and Yami won't know what hit 'em."

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

"This meeting is now adjourned!"

With that everyone left the mansion to set up for the plan.

* * *

**A/N: **Chappie 3 overa! Plz review and tell me if you like. Plz...Plz...PLZ REVEIW ME! Until next time. Peace!


	4. Action! pt1

**A/N: **Tanks for the reviews, Candy to you all! Enjoy! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Nichelle, Shelby, and Naomi.

**Action! Part One**

Hey, me again (you know how this is ;3), well the plan is already under way. What's the plan you ask? Sorry, you're just gonna have to find out. But, I'll say this much Kaiba got us reservations for the night. Now you're probably thinking: reservations for what? Again, I'm not telling. Anyways, the gang and I are all. It's almost time to put our - well namely Ryou's - plan into action. It starts at six, so we'll have plenty of time to get ready. So...ACTION!

**At Shelby & Nichelle's House…**

_**4:30pm…**_

"So let me get this straight," Naomi stated as she watched the siblings get dressed. "Kaiba…Seto Kaiba is actually taking **all of us** out night?"

"Yep," Nichelle muttered while putting on her lip gloss. "So, get ready."

Naomi arched an eyebrow. "I'm still not convinced."

Shelby sighed, turning from the mirror. "Look, Seto's just being nice…that's all."

"You bribed him didn't you?"

"You know it girl!" she yelled returning to the mirror.

Sighing, Naomi went through her closet. "I guess I'll go. Is it a fancy place?"

"Not really, but you could wear something nice."

"I don't know **what** to wear."

Nichelle hurried over to the distressed girl's closet to help her search for a worth outfit.

"Ooooh!" Nichelle brought out a short, thigh-length, strapless black dress. "Wear this."

Naomi took it, pondering silently over the selected clothing. With a shrug, she went into the bathroom to freshen up. When the bathroom door closed, the two sisters high-fived. **Part One of the plan: **_"Get Naomi to come"_…accomplished.

**At Yugi's House/Gameshop…**

_**5:00pm…**_

"So tell me Yugi, what's this 'outing' of Kaiba's for?" Yami questioned staring at his hikari, who was rushing here and there for various things.

"I already told you Yami," Yugi said putting on his socks. "It's just a little get together with friends."

"With Kaiba hosting? Sounds fishy and it's definitely not like him."

"Oh come on Yami, Kaiba's changed a lot now."

His Dark sighed. "I suppose you're right. Is it somewhere formal?"

"It's a little formal, but not really."

"Yugi, I don't have anything to wear." He stated looking at his abiou.

Yugi was wearing a white blouse, black dress pants, and his occasional black leather belt choker and belts.

Hearing his dilemma, Yugi ran into Yami's room. After a short while, he came back with a dressy dark gray shirt with some black dress pants.

"Wear this." Yugi shoved the outfit into his Dark's arms.

Yami sighed again. "Alright Yugi, I'll go…but only for your sake."

This earned him an eye roll. "Okay Yami."

With that Yami went into the bathroom to freshen up.

**Part Two of the plan: **_"Get Yami to come"_…accomplished.

**At The Meeting Place…**

_**6:00pm…**_

Bakura checked the time; everyone was there, except for Nichelle, Shelby, Naomi, Yami, and Yugi.

"Where could they be?" Tea said pacing.

"Hey! You guys!"

Everyone turned to see the missing girls hurrying over to them.

"Finally," sighed Mai.

"Sorry, we're late," panted Nichelle.

"Well that's three people down," huffed Bakura crossing his arms.

"Hey, over here!"

Everyone turned the opposite way to see Yami and Yugi.

"Hey Yams…Yug what's up?" shouted Joey.

"Sorry, we're late," Yugi panted.

"Funny, that's what Nichelle said," Malik smirked.

"Great everyone's here," Kaiba stated mono-toned.

Honey met crimson.

"Yami," Naomi muttered looking away.

"Naomi," Yami mumbled looking indifferent.

"Nichelle, you didn't say **he** was coming," she whispered to the younger sibling.

Yami scoffed, hearing the comment. "Nice way to start the evening."

"Yami, don't please," begged his Light

"Yeah, Naomi don't start," Nichelle agreed.

The crossed teens stayed quiet, but you could still feel the tension.

"Well," Tea clapped breaking the silence. "Let's go in shall we?"

Everyone agreed, walking inside the jazz restaurant.

* * *

**A/N: **Whoa, lot of tension there! Plz review to find out what happens next. Oh and I promise to update on my Witch Hunter Robin fic. soon.


	5. Action! pt2

**A/N: **Tanks for the reviews, Candy to you all! Enjoy! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Nichelle, Shelby, and Naomi.

_Italic: _Thoughts.

**Bold: **Enthusiasm.

**Action! Part Two**

Hey, me again (you know who ;3), well the plan has already started and so far…let's just say it isn't good. Well I bet you already figured out the reservation part of the plan. Oops, nearly gave it all away. You'll see what happens. So...ACTION!

* * *

Upon entering the restaurant, a hostess was ready and waiting to welcome the group and immediately took them to their table. The "gang" made sure Yami and Naomi sat together, which the two didn't like one bit. Once seated, they began to chat with one another. The restaurant was amazingly beautiful and breathtaking: a black and white classic interior with blue lights illuminating the floor, a jazz band booming center stage, and a many floors to watch the band play with different views of Domino City. It was truly a great scene.

"This place is so cool," Tea spoke in awe.

"I need to come here more often," Shelby sighed blissfully.

"You've come here before?" asked the young CEO.

Shelby shrugged. "When I have time to. Nichelle and I use to come here alot."

The group looked at the young sibling questionably.

Nichelle blushed. "She's right. I…um…sometimes…"

"She often sings or recites poetry," Shelby interrupted.

"Really?" Yugi looked interested, making Nichelle blush more. "You didn't tell me that you were a poet. And you sure didn't tell me, that you sang in front of people."

"I tried to keep it **secret**, but you found me out," Nichelle glared a the eldest.

"All right all you Kats and Kittens," one of the band members spoke. "We gon' take it nice an' slow for ya. So every guy grab a gal and bring her to the dance floor, don't be shy. Just let the music control and flo' through you."

Now it was time for **Part Three of the plan: **_"Get Yami and Naomi to dance with each other"_…as the music resumed, everyone grabbed someone; even Tristan, and walked towards the dance floor, well everyone except the 'terrible two', Yami and Naomi of course. Malik and Marik had long since got away to cause some kind of havoc; leaving the crossed teens at the table to watch over their friends. Neither paying the other any mind nor attention.

"_Yugi and Nichelle make a great couple," _Naomi thought with a sigh. _"Even Shelby and Kaiba. And Kaiba's not what we call 'sociable'. It's amazing how she changed him."_

Naomi, so lost within her thoughts, was awoke by a sudden tap on her shoulder. She turned to the interrupter and was awestricken. It was a guy…not just any guy…a hot, sexy, guy with…short black hair, green eyes, wearing a white shirt with black pants! (**A/N: **Thought it was Yami huh?)

Naomi continued to stare at the god, until he spoke.

"Hi, would you care to dance?" he asked extending his hand.

Naomi looked at the hand, then back at him. A small smile graced her lips.

"Sure," she said taking the offered hand, allowing him to lead her to the floor.

Nichelle, who was watching from afar, saw the scene and groaned. Yugi looked at her confused, but then turned to see what had gotten the girl so upset. Seeing Naomi dancing with a stranger, he alerted the others. The gang danced in a slight close together so they could whisper to each other.

"What happened?" Shelby exclaimed. "What is she doing with that guy?"

"He asked her to dance," Nichelle answered.

"And she let him?!" hissed Serenity.

"We'll he does look cute," Mai stated, earning a glare from everyone, especially Joey. "Sorry, I'm just saying…"

"Don't," he snapped.

"Why does everything have to go wrong," whined Tea.

"Well, no one said this was going to be easy," replied Ryou.

(**A/N: **whistling. What?)

Unbeknownst to them, they weren't the only ones watching. Yami had glanced at the two from the corner of his eye. For some reason, he couldn't help but feel a bit pissed. Though, he didn't know why, considering the girl upright hated him upon their first meeting. However, when the stranger took her away, he felt an overwhelming urge to **murder** him.

"_Wait, why do I want to murder him?" _Yami thought. _"I shouldn't care, I don't even like Naomi…do I? I mean we fight constantly, but still…"_

The said ex-pharaoh watched Naomi move gracefully on the dance floor. He couldn't help but feel entranced.

"_Why am I feeling this way?"_

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffy! Sorry, can't keep goin'. PLZ REVIEW!


	6. Action! pt3

**A/N: **Tanks for the reviews, Cookies to you all! Enjoy! ;) The last part of ACTION! SONG CHAPPIE! I made a mistake on this one!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh or the song/lyrics _"I'll be Loving You Forever "_by Kai, but I do own Nichelle, Shelby, and Naomi.

_Italic: _Lyrics and thoughts.

**Bold: **Enthusiasm.

**_Bold Italic: _**Recap/Flashback.

**Action! Part Three**

Hey, me again (you know who), as you may know, Naomi's dancin' with some guy that's not YAMI! This is bad, now we gotta get those two together. ACTION!

* * *

Yami continued to watch Naomi and the mystery man dance. Jealousy was slowly eating away at him and he was becoming enraged with every passing second. After a good twenty minutes or so, the song had ended. Everyone applaud heading back to their seats. All eyes were on Naomi, as the said mystery man took her hand and kissed it. They exchanged some words, before he thanked her again for the dance and took off. Everyone noticed the faint blush on her cheeks as she sat back down.

"So," Shelby started. "Who's the guy?"

Naomi blushed more. "Hmm?"

"Don't play dumb, who was he?" Tea asked.

"He's-he's just a guy," Naomi cursed her stuttering.

"Yes, we all know that, but **who** is he? As in his name," Kaiba stated.

Naomi glared at the CEO, turning away. "Why do you all care?"

"Cuz were your friends," Yugi interrupted.

The girl sighed. "His name is Jake. He's just a guy, who asked me to dance…nothing more."

"It didn't look like nothing'," Joey mumbled, but Naomi caught it.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"The way you were blushing and giggling at him," Shelby stated a matter o' fact.

"Look, I was just surprised that…"

"He kissed you," Yami said suddenly.

"Yeah. Were you watching me?"

Yami paused. "So what if I was?"

"I'd say it was none of your business."

Yami couldn't help feel a tad bit hurt from the remark. And so, the rest of the night was spent mainly in silence, aside from the occasion chit-chat and stopping the two maniacs from sabotaging the place. Food and drinks were ordered, all on Kaiba's tab, to which Joey and Tristan took full advantage of - much to everyone's chagrin. The night seemed to go on forever, until...

One of the band members spoke again. "Hey again, all you Kats and Kittens in the house. It's almost closing time."

Awes could be heard throughout the restaurant.

"Aw, I wish we could go on forever too. But hey, when ya gotta close, ya gotta close. So, were gonna have one more slow song. Couples grab ya honey and let's go.

Again everyone made their way to the floor; except for…you guessed it…the crossed teens. The music started to play…

_I'll be loving you forever  
Deep inside my heart  
You'll leave me never  
Even if you took my heart  
And tore it apart  
I would love you still forever_

Listening to the song, Naomi couldn't help, but feel guilty about what she said to Yami.

"_**I was just surprised that…"**_

"_**He kissed you," Yami said suddenly.**_

"_**Yeah. Were you watching me?"**_

_**Yami paused. "What if I was?"**_

"_**I'd say it was none of your business."**_

That scene played over and over inside her head along with everything she'd done to him from the start. She had seen the hurt in his eyes. All he had ever wanted was to befriend her and what had she done? Treated him like dirt for no reason.

_You are the sun  
You are my life  
And you're the last thing on my mind  
Before I go to sleep at night  
You're always round  
When I'm in need  
When trouble's on my mind  
You put my soul at ease  
There is no one in this world  
Who can love me like you do  
So many reasons that I  
Wanna spend forever with you_

Never once had she given him a chance. We'll no more. The past was the past; as how it should stay - within the past. She had to move on...starting now. Now it was time to set things on the right track. She turned to the ex-pharaoh, who was watching the gang.

_'I hope he accepts my apology.'_

**Yami's POV**

I watch the others dance, slightly envious.

_**Yami paused. "What if I was?"**_

"_**I'd say it was none of your business."**_

An unknown pain grips my heart. I had no idea how such a sentence could affect me so. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I slowly turn, ready to refuse anyone's offer to dance. I'm just not in the mood.

Honey met crimson.

"Naomi?"

_I'll be loving you forever  
Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never  
Even if you took my heart  
And tore it apart  
I would love you still forever_

**Normal POV**

Both stared for a while, until the girl began…

"Do you…wanna dance?"

Now it was Yami's turn to be shocked.

Naomi cursed herself. _"Why did I even bother? He's going to reject me…and I deserve it."_

Suddenly, a warm hand grasped hers. She looked up and see Yami standing up. Slowly, she followed suit and let him lead her to the floor.

"_Why didn't he reject me?"_

Almost in a trance, Naomi wrapped her arms around his neck, while Yami encircled her waist as they began to sway to the rhythm.

Nichelle, upon viewing the two, smiled and signaled the others. Everyone watched to two danced, silently cheering. **Part Three of the plan: **_"Get Yami and Naomi to dance with each other"_…accomplished.

_We've had our fun  
And we've made mistakes  
But who'd have guessed  
That through Lord after all  
We'd learn to give and take  
It's so much more  
That I could have give (I could have give)  
You make loving you  
So easy for me  
There is no one in this world  
Who can love me like you do  
That is the reason that I  
Wanna share forever with you_

After a few minutes, Naomi decided to speak, but was beat to it.

"I'm sorry," Yami muttered.

Naomi looked into warm, slightly hurt crimson eyes. Inwardly she cringed at the sight.

"Why?" was all she could say.

"For being in your business."

"No Yami…I'm sorry, you were just…concerned for me. And I was way out of line. I'm sorry; you don't need to apologize for anything."

Yami was very surprised, he didn't expect this.

"And not just that…I'm sorry…for how I've treated you all this time."

_I'll be loving you forever  
Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never  
Even if you took my heart  
And tore it apart  
I would love you still forever_

"You've never done anything to me. Ever since I came to Domino, I've treated you like scum. I didn't even bother to give you a chance or get to know you. I've been a real bitch to you," she stated sadly. "And I'm really sorry; I'd like to start over...that is if you want to."

Yami stayed quiet as the said girl finished speaking. She wanted to start over? And she apologized for her behavior towards him? This certainly wasn't what he'd anticipated from the girl. The hurt he felt gradually dissipated. She was finally giving him a chance to be friends. Subconsciously, he pulled her closer to him and smiled.

"I'm sorry for my behavior as well. And I'd also like to start over."

_And girl I pray you'll leave me never  
Course this is a world where love's often go astray  
But if we love each other  
We won't go won't go that way  
So put your doubts aside  
Do what it takes that make it right  
Cuz I'll love you  
Forever  
No one can tear us apart_

Naomi smiled, resting her head on his chest, while he put his head on hers.

"Hello, my name's Naomi."

Yami chuckled softly. "Hello Naomi, I'm Yami. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The girl giggled slightly. "The pleasure's all mine."

_I'll be loving you forever  
Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never  
Even if you took my heart  
And tore it apart  
I would love you still forever_

And the two stayed like that, neither knowing a new feeling had risen.

* * *

**A/N: **KAWAII! PLZ REVIEW! I love this song.


	7. Getting Closer?

**A/N: **Shout out to the reviewers, Fried Chicken to you all! Enjoy! ;) It's been a LOOOOOOOOOONG time, since I updated. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Nichelle, Shelby, and Naomi.

_Italic:_ Thoughts.

**_Bold Italic: _**Enthusiasm.

(…): Slight interruptions by me.

**Getting Closer?**

Hey, me again (you know who), as you may know, the plan was a big success! We got Yami and Naomi together, not like that! We got them to be civil...friends even! No more headaches! YAY~! A few weeks passed since the plan's success, Yami and Naomi are more comfortable around each other now. They talk and smile more - they even hang out alone. They've gotten so close! Everyone's happy and everything's as it should be.

* * *

Yugi entered his Dark's room for the **_hundredth time_**, finding the ex-pharaoh still asleep in bed. He and Yami had promised the gang they would hang out again today, but with his Dark still in bed, things weren't looking so great. He tried very trick in the book to wake him, but to no avail, so he left him be. It was almost noon and he still hadn't woken up. The Light sighed and left the room once again.

"I knew I should've set the alarm," he mumbled, heading downstairs.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. He rushed over to the door and opened it, revealing Naomi and Nichelle.

"Hey Yugi," Naomi and Nichelle greeted as they walked inside.

"Hey guys," Yugi greeted closing the door. "What's up? Anything wrong?"

"Oh, we just thought we'd walk with you and Yams."

Yugi sighed. "Well, unfortunately, we're not ready."

"Yami's getting dressed or something?" Naomi asked.

"More like sleeping, he won't wake up. And I've tried **_everything _**to get him up."

Naomi smirked. "Heavy sleeper huh?"

"More like dead weight."

"I may have an idea how to get him up."

"Really? How?"

Her smirk widened. "You'll see. Where's his room?"

It wasn't long before they reached the said room. Opening the door, Naomi tip-toed in and immediately went through Yami's hamper; pulling out the clothes he wore the night before and started flinging them around the room. Yugi and Nichelle watched curiously at their friend's antics. Feeling satisfied with her work, she started taking off her shoes and socks. The two outside the room started giggling as they figured out her plan.

Naomi turned to the giggling pair. "Shhhh, you'll wake him up. Hurry up and close the door."

The two covered their mouths, cheeks expanding due to suppressing their laughter, shutting the door quietly. When the door closed, Naomi stripped herself of all her clothes, minus her bra and underwear, hid them under the bed and quickly got in with Yami.

As she was jumping in, Yami began to stir. Turning to the side, he grabbed ahold of what he thought was a pillow. Feeling the warmth of it, he began cuddling it. It was so nice to be in bed, holding a nice warm, comfy, breathing pillow. Hold on….warm, comfy, **_breathing_**? Pillows don't breath! (NO SHIT SHERLOCK!) Crimson eyes shot open looking into…honey-brown eyes.

"Mmm, hey sleepy-head. Last night was wonderful."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yami leapt out of bed falling straight on his ass and crawled to the farthest wall of the room.

"What the-! How…when did…,"Yami stammered wide-eyed pointing.

"Oh, don't you remember Yami? I came home with you and well…one thing led to another."

By that time, Yami's eyes were the size of a satellite dish, causing Naomi to crack up like no tomorrow.

"Calm down Yami," she snickered covering herself with his blanket. "Nothing really happened, I just got here."

"But, why'd you-"

"Yugi told me, well me and Nichelle, that he couldn't get you up so…you know the rest. Oh and before you ask, it was all my idea."

"Oh."

There was a lot of non-innocent tension in the air, until Naomi coughed clutching the blanket tighter.

"Uhhh…could you look away for a moment?"

Yami blinked, before looking at the girl in his bed.

"Oh! S-s-sorry," he exclaimed blushing, whilst making his way towards his closet.

As the two hurriedly got dressed, both made their way downstairs, finding the too little ones in the kitchen.

"Hi Yami!" exclaimed the two.

Yugi grinned. "Sleep well?"

Yami sent them both a half-hearted glare. "Just peachy."

"Good, now hurry up and eat, we gotta meet the rest of the gang in an hour."

**Several hours later…**

Everything was perfect. A picnic in the park, seeing _"The Dark Knight"_, playing at the arcade, and lastly a karaoke party! We now find the gang heading home through the park….laughing.

"Today was great," Naomi sighed, holding a stuffed bear that **_YAMI_** had won her. "I haven't laughed this much in ages."

Yami chuckled. "Yeah, Joey should reconsider serenading to Mai."

Both fell into a fit of giggles again. The rest of the gang was further ahead of them, overhearing the conversation.

"Well that's a definite plus," Shelby whispered.

"Yeah they've really been getting along great," Yugi sighed blissfully.

"Yeah as long as they don't talk about me, they're fine," grumbled Joey.

"Look mutt, it's not our fault that you can't sing," Kaiba smirked.

Joey growled. "I ain't A DOG!"

(-.-U Back to "ex-crossed lovers")

Naomi gasped stopping in mid-walk. Yami noticed and stopped too.

"What's wrong Naomi?"

Naomi pointed upwards. "There's a full moon out tonight."

Yami too looked up to see the glowing planet brightening up the darkness, along with the stars.

"It's beautiful," Naomi spoke in awe.

Yami looked at Naomi. Her face glowed as the moon's luminescence hit her, also making her eyes light up and dance in pure bliss. He felt his breath hitch at the sight. His heart pounded in his ears whilst his head became cloudy.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Beautiful."

Naomi turned to Yami, upon seeing his expression she blushed.

"Yami."

The said boy almost didn't hear her. "Hmm?"

Naomi looked at the ground. "How do you feel? About today that is."

"I've never felt this good in years. I had a great time today. Because…I got to spend it with you."

Hearing that made the said girl blush more. When did it get hot all of a sudden? (Hella hey! O.o Okay I be quiet.)

"Oh…well, I had a great time with you too."

"Naomi."

The said girl looked up into a pair of crimson eyes. Man were they gorgeous! She could get lost in them for hours. They held such strong emotion she'd never seen, before. The same could be said for the ex-pharaoh. Once upon a time, those eyes held anger and were cold and distant. But now they were warm; filled with admiration, kindness, and something else. Unbeknownst the them, they began to move closer. Breaths were shallow, drawing nearer and nearer, their lips coming closer. They could smell the others scent: exotic spices and lotuses. Then...their lips met like old friends.

It was a simple kiss…chaste, pure and simple. Time seemed forgotten, as did the world, except for the two and this kiss. Naomi pulled apart first, eyes half-lidded, staring at the boy before her.

"Yami."

The said person drew in again for another kiss, the other accepting, until reality had to put in its two cents. The passionate moment that swept through Naomi's mind was long gone, as she quietly and possibly regrettably stopped Yami from kissing her. The other stared confused; why had she stopped him?

Naomi slowly backed away. "I-um-I-it's getting late. I should be getting home."

Yami reached out a hand to her. "Naomi."

"Nichelle and Shebes are probably worried about me. Good night Yami."

With that Naomi briskly ran away living behind a slightly hurt and confused Yami.

"Naomi!"

He watched as the girl ran home. Sighing, Yami ran a hand through his long, spiky, tri-colored hair. After a while, he began walking home as well. The rest of the gang had went home loooooong ago, after dragging Joey away from Kaiba. The walk home was silent as Yami contemplated what happened between himself and Naomi. His mind jumbled and confused, with only one unanswered question on his mind.

"_Why did I do that?"_

* * *

**A/N: **O.O WHAT WILL HAPPEN NXT? REVIEW N' FIND OUT!


	8. Confused Feelings Naomi's POV

**A/N: **Shout out to the reviewers, to you all! Enjoy! ;) It's been a LOOOOOOOOOONG time, since I updated. Enjoy! Also, SHOUT OUT 2 MY #1 REVIEWER...**_AriNekoGomu_**...CANDY AND COOKIES TO U! Thank you 4 supporting me, it means alot.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Nichelle, Shelby, and Naomi.

_Italic: _Thoughts and messages.

**_Bold Italic: _**Enthusiasm and answering machine.

(…): Slight interruptions by me.

**Confused Feelings (Naomi's POV)**

I sat quietly in my room, whilst staring out the window. Every since yesterday, I've been cooped up within my room or "woman cave" as Shelby and Nichelle so happily put it. I'm still contemplating the kiss that happened between Yami and I. Was it even real? It felt real enough, but not...if that made any sense. Sighing, I glance at the answering machine, the red light's flashing. Missed calls? Had someone called earlier? I had just woken up not too long ago, was I really that exhausted that I couldn't hear the phone? I look at the clock, it was almost 2:00 pm. Reaching over, I pressed the said flashing button.

_**You have 4 messages…first message…**_

"_Hey Naomi, it's me Yami…"_

Yami! He called?!

"_(sigh)…we have to talk about what happened last night. Call me when you get the chance."_

He wanted to talk about…I felt my heart clench painfully at the thought.

_**Second message…**_

"_It's me again. I guess your either still asleep or didn't get my earlier message. I really need to talk to you. Call me."_

Why did he want to talk so bad? Did he regret kissing me? Should I have left, when he called out to me? With each question, despair and sadness clouded my mind.

_**Third message…**_

"_Me again. I'm sorry about what happened last night…"_

He did regret it. Why wouldn't he? I acted like a coward and ran away without a second thought.

"…_I shouldn't have done that. Call me when and if you get the chance to."_

I froze upon hearing the last part of the message. He was blaming himself for the kiss!? It wasn't his fault and even if it was, I'm just as guilty because I kissed him back. I felt my cheeks burn and my face grew hot. I know I'm blushing because realization hit me; I **_had _**kissed him back...willingly. I remembered it clearly his soft, gentle lips skillfully placed on mine. The way he smelled of exotic spices and sand and...his warmth. I shake my head to clear it. Now was not the time to reminisce, not in my current state of mind.

_**Last message…**_

"_Naomi…(sigh)…if your there, we have to talk. I'll be at Domino Park at 6:00 pm, by the trees where we…I'll be waiting. Please come."_

_**End of messages.**_

I sat processing all the information Yami had said in his last message. He wanted to meet at the park, where we…

"Na-Na, (Pronounce it like this _NAY-NAY_. Kay?) why are you ignoring him?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin, my eyes darted to my childhood friend…Nichelle, who was leaning slightly against the wall.

"And before you ask, yes, I heard and **_saw_** everything," Nichelle stated while making her way towards me.

She sat on the edge of the bed, never breaking eye contact. "What happened last night between you and Yami?"

Hearing the said question, I turn away, my face slowly heating up from embarrassment.

"Something **_did_** happened between you two. Yami wouldn't have called **_that_** much if it wasn't important."

She sat directly in front of me, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Spill! What happened yesterday at the park?"

I glanced up at my overly eager friend. I could tell she wouldn't go **_anywhere_**, until I told her. "I-I don't want to…to tell you Niche."

(Say it like this '_NI-SH-A' _Like something French! The "I" is a short sound and the "A" is a long sound)

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just…don't."

"Why? It's not like you guys made out or something."

At those words, I once again shrunk under her gaze. I guess seeing my reaction, Nichelle let go of me, instantly knowing what had occurred.

"Oh my…Naomi…y-you…you and….you and Yami…"

Enough was enough. I didn't need this right now. I'm already confused about my feelings and Nichelle wasn't helping. I said I didn't want to talk about it. Why can't people just leave me alone to think in peace.

I sprang up from the bed. "It was just a **_kiss_**! Okay! **_Just. A. Kiss. _**Nothing more! I felt nothing! It meant **_nothing_** to me!"

Nichelle looked surprised at my sudden outburst. I could tell she was thinking about all that I had said. Then a frown crossed her lips.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly.

This made me more pissed. "Look, **_he_** kissed **_me_**. Okay!"

"Do you kiss him back?" she asked standing. "Did you stop him or push him away?"

I was about to comment, when her question replayed in my mind. No, I hadn't, in fact I...liked it, but had had the second time.

"I kissed him back," I mumbled.

"What?"

Completely forgetting that Nichelle was present, I turned fast facing the wall.

"Naomi."

I could practically hear her ever growing smile.

"I was…it….I…"

"Did you like it?"

"Well…no…no I-I can't do this."

She made way to my side. "Why not?"

"I don't know, I just **_can't_**!"

"Naomi."

"It was weird and-" I clutch my head, panicking.

She grasped my hands. "Naomi!"

I looked at her pleading silently for comfort or understanding to strange feelings that plagued me so. She took my chin with her forefinger and thumb to make me look at her dead on. She knew I was troubled, she always knew and helped me so many times. Just as I had when she and Yugi had problems.

"Na-Na, do you like him as in more than a friend? Answer me honestly."

I paused, before speaking. "Maybe. I don't know."

"How did you **_really _**feel, when he kissed you?"

"I…it…I can't explain it. It was like fresh spring water. Sweet, refreshing, and...wonderful."

Realizing how poetic and corny I sounded, I blushed which made Nichelle giggle.

"That good huh?"

I nod. "My first kiss."

"So, do you like him or not?"

"I don't-"

"Naomi, come on. Don't you think there's some connection between you and Yams. We all know you two had a shaky start, but you're past that! Are you gonna let stupid thoughts and doubts get in the way of your happiness?"

"It's more than that Niche. I'm...I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"I can't explain it."

I couldn't tell her about my visions. Well more like scenes from my past life I guess. I'm hurt, sad, and lonely. I know it has nothing to do with the present. Nevertheless, I just don't want to get hurt in the end. I've been through enough...and hurt enough.

"Na-Na, Yami would never **_ever_** hurt you. He's a gentleman, I know him and you do too. You should concentrate on what **_your _**heart wants."

Nichelle was right as always. I need to, no, **_had_** to stop dwelling on the past. This is _**my **_life, I should be the one to say and do what I want.

"You're right Niche."

"Good. Now back to my question. Do you like Yami?"

Without any hesitation, I nod, smiling.

"Then why are you still here? It's already 4:15 pm!" She pushed me towards my closet. "Get dressed and go get yo man."

I rolled my eyes at her slang, but obeyed. Grabbing some clothes I headed for the bathroom to freshen up.

"Oh and make it quick…party at Seto's tonight!"

I giggled at her antics. "Hey Niche, thanks …I own ya one."

She pulled out her infamous peace sign, grinning ear-to-ear. "Anytime, now…GET OUTTA HERE!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her craziness, which got her laughing too. Once we settled down, I closed the door to the bathroom.

"_Good luck Na-Na."_

* * *

**A/N: **O.O WHAT'S YAMI'S POV ON THIS! O.O **_CRAP! _**I gave away the nxt chappie. Oh well…REVIEW N' FIND OUT!


	9. Confused Feelings Yami's POV

**A/N: **Shout out to the reviewers, to you all! Enjoy! ;) Shoutout to my reviewers...**_Teh Crazy Bizarro Arineko, WillowFae, Sasha( )_**

**_...and anymoreI forgot!_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Nichelle, Shelby, and Naomi.

_Italic: _Thoughts and messages.

**_Bold Italic: _**Enthusiasm.

(…): Slight interruptions by me.

**Confused Feelings (Yami's POV)**

Yami sighed as he hung up the phone, that was the **_fourth time _**he had called Naomi and **_still_** no answer. To Yami that could mean three things…

1.) She was still asleep.

2.) She wasn't home.

Or 3.) She didn't feel like or want to pick up the phone.

Yami sighed and glanced at the clock, it was already 3:00 pm. He had called almost every hour or so. In his last message, he asked her to meet him at Domino Park at 6:00 pm. That is, **_if _**she would show up. Yami flopped on his bed, whilst staring at the ceiling thinking about what had occurred last night. The kiss he and Naomi stared, well more like "stole" from his viewpoint. Yami was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't hear the knock on his door or the sound of it opening. No sooner did his eyes meet soft, worried amethysts.

"Yugi?"

Yami sat up looking at the worried teen.

"Yami."

"What's wrong aibou?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Yami…you've been acting weird ever since you can home last night. Did something happen between you and Naomi?"

Yami looked at Yugi shocked. "How did-"

"Well, you and Naomi were both lagging behind at the park. So did something happen?"

Yami sighed, looking at the floor. "Yeah. I…I sort of…kissed Naomi…by accident."

Yugi gave Yami an odd look. "You kissed her by accident? How can you kiss some-"

"Fine, I kissed her full blown on the lips," Yami stated slightly annoyed.

By this time Yugi's eyes were the size of dinner plates. "O-kay. Well, did she hit you or-"

"She kissed me back."

The little Light nearly fell off the bed. "**_What!_** Whoa…whoa…you and she did **_what!_**"

"Kissed," Yami said bluntly.

"And she kissed you back?"

Yami gave a nod. "But then she ran away. It was my fault, I shouldn't have done that."

Yugi bit his lip, processing **_everything_** Yami had just told him. "Did…you want to…kiss her I mean?"

"Well, I did didn't I?"

"No, I mean did you really want, **_by-means-of-your-own-freewill _**want, to kiss her?"

Yami pondered this for a minute. "I don't know, I guess."

Yugi gave him a stern, odd look. "Yami."

Again, Yami began to ponder this. After that incident in the jazz café, he felt differently towards Naomi. And last night…he remembered watching her looking at the moon. He remembered every little detail about her face, when the moon's luminescence hit her. At that thought, he had come to realize the truth. He liked Naomi…a lot.

Yami sighed. "Yeah, I did…truly wanted to kiss her. But I should've stopped myself," Yami added quickly.

Yugi sighed. "Yami, if she didn't stop you **_and_** kissed back it's not your fault. I bet she wanted to kiss you just as much as you did her. You can help the way you feel, no one can. What you feel is completely natural, don't deny what your heart wants."

Yami thought about what Yugi had just said. He was right it was okay to feel this way. He couldn't help the way he felt. But…did that mean…

"Yami, do you like Naomi?"

Yami stared at his Light. Could that be it? Did he like her…maybe even more?

"I-I…"

Seeing his Dark half struggle, Yugi decided to rephrase the question. "Yami, when you kissed her…how did you feel?"

"I felt…good. Like could do anything…**_be_** anything. I felt content and happy, like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Like-"

"Yami," Yugi interrupted. "You like her. Don't you?"

At this Yami nodded. "I feel like, I've known her for a long time. But…the memory's hazy. I feel like I know her, though I can't help but feel that something went wrong."

"Well, that **_was_** in the past, but think about the future. You can start a new relationship with Naomi."

"That's if she wants to," Yami mumbled.

"When you meet her at the park, tell her exactly how you feel."

Yami looked at shorter one shocked. "How did-?"

"Overheard you talking," Yugi grinned, but then smiled. "Tell her your feels, she'll listen and understand **_and_**," Yugi stated while getting up. "I **_know_** she'll come. You'll see."

Yami to got up and hugged his hikari. Yugi was always there in the most difficult times.

"Thank you Yugi," Yami smiled pulling back. "I really needed that talk."

Yugigrinned like a Cheshire cat. "Don't mention it, now hurry up and go, it's 5:00 pm already!"

Yami stared at the clock, he had an hour to get there. Grabbing his jacket, he bolted out the door shouting a quick good-bye to Yugi.

"Don't forget we got a party at Kaiba's," Yugi shouted out the door, watching Yami run. "I'll be there."

Yami, hearing his abiou, waved signaling he got the message. Yugi watched his Dark, until he was out of plain sight.

"_Go get her partner."

* * *

_

**A/N: **O.O What **_is_** gonna happen next! REVIEW N' FIND OUT! Ya'll ain't seen nothing' yet!


	10. Things Never Seem Right pt1

**A/N: **AHHHHHHHHHH! GOMEN NE! GOMEN NE, MY REVIEWERS! I've been soooooooo caught up in my work that I haven't updated in months…MONTHS! Plz forgive this one. Shout out to all who are still there! Enjoy! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Nichelle, Shelby, and Naomi.

_Italic: _Thoughts.

**Bold: **Enthusiasm.

(…): Slight interruptions by me.

**Things Never Seem Right pt. 1**

Yami ran as fast as his legs could go. Finally reaching a nearby tree, he leaned against it whilst catching his breath. Once he was breathing evenly, he scanned the park. Lots of people, mostly children, where playing around and having a good time. Yami checked his watch, 5:30 pm, having a half an hour to spare, he decided to walk around a bit. Soon, the children were starting to leave the park, living couples in their place, walking hand in hand. Yami glanced at them, imagining himself and Naomi being together like that. Yami sighed.

"_I hope she shows up."_

He nervously kept glancing at his watch every five minutes. He looked again, it was now 5:49 pm, this was **killing** him.

"Hey! Yami!"

Yami stopped, he knew that voice all too well, turning around he saw Tea waving whilst running to him.

"Hello Tea," Yami greeted when she was close.

"Hello yourself," she breathed. "Whatch doin'? Waiting for someone?"

"Yeah," he answered looking around briefly.

"It's her right? Naomi?

Yami nodded. Tea smiled warmly, but her eyes showed concern.

"Why so down?"

Yami sighed. "It's nothing."

"**LIAR**!" Tea half-screamed, pointing a finger.

Yami looked at her with wide, confused eyes.

"Yami, I've known you long enough know when your troubled about something. So…talk, what's wrong?"

Yami hesitated. Should he really tell her? She was a friend after all. "Last night," he began. "I…kissed Naomi, she kissed back, then ran away. I called her house countless times, but she wouldn't answer. On my last message, I asked her to meet me here at 6 o' clock, so we could talk about what happened and also…to tell her my feelings for her. So, here I am waiting."

Yami looked at Tea, who was blinking. Probably trying to process all the info given to her.

"YOU GUYS **KISSED**!" she screeched.

Yami flinched, but nodded just the same.

"And…she ran away?"

Yami nodded.

"Yami do you like her? I mean **like** like her?"

Again the ex-pharaoh nodded.

"Thank Ra!"

"What?"

"It's about time two you hit it off, we were going **crazy**!"

"We?"

"'We' as in the gang and myself. We were tired of you always bickering. So, we pl…err…wanted you guys to become friends. I never thought that you two would hook up! Wow, I guess that ones bonus. You really like her huh?"

"Yes," Yami looked at the sky. "I just hope…she comes."

"Hey," Tea said, gently grabbing his chin, turning him towards her. "She'll come. If I know her, she's on her way right now. So chin up, everything will work out."

Yami smiled. "Thank you Tea."

"Hey, what're friends for?" she stated letting go.

"Right," he chuckled lightly.

Suddenly, Yami felt a part of warm arms him. Shaking off the shock, Yami sighed and hugged her in return.

"It'll be fine, you'll see," Tea said pulling back slightly. "Oh, and don't worry about her."

Yami smiled and nodded (**A/N: **I make him do that A LOT! O.o).

Unbeknownst to them, a person was watching them secretly from a far off distance.

* * *

**A/N: **O.O WHO'S WAS WATCHING YAMI N' TEA! REVIEW N' FIND OUT! The Drama is JUST beginning! . 


	11. Things Never Seem Right pt2

**A/N:** I decided to update another chappie cuz I ain't got nothin' better to do. ;3 Shout outs to my readers and reviewers! Enjoy! CANDIES TO YOU ALL!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Nichelle, Shelby, and Naomi.

_Italic: _Thoughts.

**Bold: **Enthusiasm.

(…): Slight interruptions by me.

**Things Never Seem Right pt. 2**

Naomi nearly ran into every person, poll, and object in her way. She felt so light and fresh, like she could just take off any second.

"_I love him!"_

She repeated this over and over in her head. She could tell him how she felt about him. After all, he said he would wait for her and she believed his **every** word.

"_Everything is so beautiful. I feel so alive. Hold on Yami, I'm coming!"_

Finally she had reached the park, looking around fir the said crimson eyed teen. Searching high and low for the tall spiky haired boy…err…man…whatever, but to no avail. She glanced at her watch; 6:25 pm.

"_He…must've gone home."_

She shook her head at the thought.

"_No, I can't think like that! He said he'd wait forever…well not really, but I know he would. At least I think."_

With that decided, she began to search some more. Making her way through the playground, she saw a flash of something brown, while whizzing by, just a few feet from her.

"_Is that-?"_

She turned and squinted at the figure, she then smiled.

"_It's Tea, I'll bet she's seen Yami."_

She made her way over to the said brunette, she suddenly stopped as she saw a spiky hair.

"_Is that…Yami?"_

She slowly walked behind a nearby tree to get a closer look. Indeed, it was the ex-pharaoh, but what shocked her was that…they were hugging. Naomi snorted, getting off the tree.

"_What am I worried about?"_

She grinned as she got near the two.

"_They're just…"_

"…Don't worry about her."

Naomi gasped. _"Did she say…"_

She saw Yami nod and smile, both still locked in an embrace. If people were to walk by, they would have thought them to be lovers. Naomi, unfortunately, assumed this as well.

"Yami," she called, barely above a whisper.

The said teen and brunette turned towards her. At that moment...time seemed to freeze in it's place.

* * *

**A/N: **O.O What's Gonna Happen NOW! REVIEW N' FIND OUT! **WE AIN'T DONE YET!** (**P.S.: **For those of you who are confused, Naomi showed up at the very end of Yami and Tea's conversation. But, I bet some of you knew that. If not, well...I told you. KAY! KAY! XD) 


	12. Things Never Seem Right pt3

**A/N:** Once I start, I just can't stop! Shout outs to my readers and reviewers! Enjoy! CHOCOLATE YOU ALL! XD

**_Special Shout out to: _WillowFae**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Nichelle, Shelby, and Naomi.

_Italic: _Thoughts.

**Bold: **Enthusiasm.

**_Bold Italic: _**LOTS OF ENTHUSIASM!

(…): Slight interruptions by me.

**Things Never Seem Right pt. 3**

Naomi just stood still, staring at the two, oblivious of what to think. Her eyes clearly showed hurt, anger, sadness, and many other emotions mixed together all in one. Tea and Yami too stared at the girl, seeing the look in her eyes and face.

"Na-omi," Yami whispered.

The said girl shook her head slowly, while backing away. Yami and Tea looked over the position they were in and blushed. His arms were around her waist and her arms rested on his shoulders.

Both immediately let go.

"Naomi," Tea panicked, seeing the girl shake her head, whilst trembling and backing away.

"Naomi wait!" Yami reached out. "This isn't what it looks like."

Naomi stopped, head down, fist clenched tight at her sides.

"Please, I…we-"

"Then what?" she whispered harshly.

Tea and Yami stared confusion written on their face.

"What **does** this look like Yami?"

"Not what your think," Yami stated calmly slowly making his way towards her.

"You've got it all wrong," Tea interrupted. "Yami and I were-"

"SHUT UP!" Naomi's scream echoed throughout the park.

Raising her head, tears began to form in her eyes. Glaring daggers and the two-so-called "friends".

"You veil bastard," she hissed, tears streaming down her face. "I despise you. You two-faced, heart breaking **liar**! I knew I never should've come here."

She smiled evilly. "What made me even **think** that you changed after all this time? It's just like old times. I **gave **you a chance. I let myself I give into your **lies**. I can't **believe** that I…let you hurt me again. I can't believe…I actually **thought**…you had feelings for me."

Yami stared shocked, each word pierced her heart. He shook his head frantically. "No, Naomi please, you've got to understand-"

"I understand **perfectly**," she sneered. "I was just a toy for you to play with. Manipulating me into trusting you, getting close to me, until the timing was right."

"No!" Yami ran to Naomi and grasped her shoulders. "Naomi please listen, Tea comforting me. She only hugged me…just a hug. It meant nothing!"

"Really! Well, from my POV, it seemed pretty intimate. And I loved they way you two stayed embraced when I came over. Very passionate."

"Naomi please-"

"Does Bakura know this?" Naomi side glanced Tea.

"Naomi **PLEASE**!" Yami plead.

Naomi gave him a hard glare, she had had enough!

_**SLAP!**_

All was quiet. Not a chirp nor a whisper. Not a sound was said. Soon, panting could be heard as if it was forced. Tea's hands covered her mouth, shaking terrified. Yami's head was tilted to the side, eyes wide, a red bruise forming on his cheek.

Naomi drew back her hand. "I hate you," she seethed. "I don't **ever**…WANNA SEE YOU **_AGAIN_**!"

With that she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Yami turned his head and watched her as she disappeared. He shrunk to his knees, head down in shame. Tea hurried to his side.

"Yami," she said slowly.

No response.

"Yami, I-"

A lone tear fell down his cheek. The once might pharaoh, had became vulnerable and cried his heart out in the open.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm gonna stop here. Until next time! XD 

……………………

……………………………

………….

………………………………...

…………………

…………….

………………………………...

**A/N: **Jus' kidding! X3

* * *

**Meanwhile w/ Naomi**

"_How could I? How could I let myself be fall so easily?"_

Naomi kept running, never looking back, never stopping. Finally, she had reached to destination. Nichelle was about to close the door of their house, when she felt something forced it's way inside the house. Shocked and frightened, Nichelle ran back inside to see Naomi rummaging around the house, grabbing things here and there, then ran into her room.

"Na…omi?" Nichelle stated following her friend into the guest room, which was hers.

There she saw the said girl frantically stuffing clothes, shoes, whatever got in her hands, inside a duffel bag.

"_Why is she-?"_

That's when I dawned on Nichelle. Hurriedly, she grabbed her best friend's arm, stopping her packing.

"Naomi, what're you…why are you-"

Naomi forced her arm out of her grasped. "Leave me alone," she said and resumed stuffing.

Naomi would not have it, she grabbed her wrists, making her face her.

"Naomi, what's going on why are you-"

She was cut off by the sound of crying. Naomi whimpered, putting her head down as tears ran down her face and onto the floor.

"Naomi?"

Nichelle let go of her wrists, and embraced her shoulders. What's wrong? Did Yami-"

"**_LIAR_**!" she shrieked. "He…he lied…about everything. I shouldn't have…they were together. Nichelle."

"What?"

Naomi tried to calm down. "In the park, I saw Yami…hugging…"

"Na-"

"He played me like a fool!"

The broken girl continued to cry, burying her face in Nichelle's side.

"Oh Naomi."

Nichelle hugged her friend tight, rocking back and forth to calm her sobs. After a few minutes, they went outside into the cool air. It was already dark, as the two sat silently on the porch. Nichelle glanced at Naomi who was staring into nothingness, eyes red from crying. Nichelle knew there had to be more to this situation, it just didn't add up right. Yami wasn't the type of person to hurt someone, let alone play with their emotions.

"Naomi…" she started.

"It's funny you know?" she interrupted silently, gazing at the stars. "You think you know someone, but you don't really **know** them."

She closed her eyes briefly, then slowly opened them again.

"I use to have dreams…about my past life. I know exactly what happened to me all those years ago. I remember how it use to be - how he and I use to be. This is just like it happened…a long time ago."

* * *

**A/N: **O.O Are we gonna learn about Naomi's past life? What about Yami and Tea? What's wrong with me? O.O Don't answer that.-.- Just what happened over 5,000 yrs ago? REVIEW N' FIND OUT! It just gets better and **_BETTER_**! 


	13. Remembering The Past pt1

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Once again, thank you all my wonderful readers and reviewers. Candy to you all! (huggles)

**_Special shout out:_ WillowFae**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Naomi/Neva, Nichelle, and Shelby.

_Italic: _Neva's and/or Atemu's thoughts. (depending on situation/ or POV)

**Bold words: **Put more enthusiasm into 'em.

**Remembering The Past pt. 1**

A mysterious hooded figure hid behind a large vase, but not entirely so she, yes the figure was indeed a woman, could look at the pharaoh. He looked so high, mighty, and handsome sitting upon his throne. And yet…his eyes looked sad and lonely.

_How could that be?_

She heard someone speaking to him, though he was not completely paying attention. There entered a tall, young highly dressed priest with chestnut hair and icy-blue eyes locked on a scroll he had been reading.

_High Priest Seto._

Neva felt blood rush towards her cheeks. He did look attractive, but not as attractive as the Pharaoh Atemu. It seemed like an eternity, before the priest was ordered away. Once again, living Atemu alone in his throne. Grazing a bit longer, she finally decided it was time to live. There would be another time for spying later. Suddenly, a noise came from behind causing her to bump into the vase.

Atemu heard the vase move, instantly stood up.

"Whose there?"

Gasping softly, Neva began to panic, quickly, she ran not noticing the pharaoh approach from behind.

"You there! Halt!"

Hearing his irresistible baritone voice, Neva would have melted right there and then. Unknowingly, she stopped, her back towards the pharaoh. She began to hear echoes of footsteps coming closer from behind.

"Stay right where you are," he warned.

Neva sighed. She knew she had been caught, there was no going back now. She might as well accept the punishment that would be laid upon her.

_I'd rather be punished by **his** hands than of my father's_.

Sensing the dark magic intense from behind, she knew she had angered him. The footsteps slowly came to a stop.

"Turn around."

Neva cringed at his cold tone, but obeyed. Silently, she faced the pharaoh.

_At least he won't be able to see my face. _

She spoke the truth as her head was still hooded. The air was silent, Neva stared at her ruler, as he stared at her with disgust.

"Why have you come here? Your an assassin aren't you?"

"Yes," she lied.

_A woman? _Yami thought surprised when hearing the sweet muffled voice.

"Then you must know that the punishment…is death."

"Yes, I have caught me and foiled my plans. Now you must kill me for the good of you and the people of Egypt."

_It would be best if he does not know who I really am.

* * *

_

Atemu raised his hand, which pulsed with dark magic, beginning to deliver the fatal blow. However, something within him urged himself not to kill this woman. Also, he wasn't all that convinced that she **was** an assassin. An assassin would **NEVER** admit to a crime, they'd do **ANYTHING** in their power to complete a mission or die trying. They'd **NEVER **stop when they were escaping or told to do so. And most importantly, they would **NEVER** be calm when it came to being killed for their crime.

_My magic isn't sensing any darkness within her heart, soul, or anywhere. _Yami mentally smirked to himself.

_So, she **has** been lying after all.

* * *

_

Neva, on the other hand, was waiting patiently for her death. Eyes shut, ready to await death with open arms, yet surprisingly…it never came. She felt the dark magic begin to fade away. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing Atemu lower his hand.

_Why did he not kill me!_

"Speak the truth. You are **not** truly an assassin…are you?

Neva gasped.

_He figured it out!_

"Who are you really? An assassin would **never** give up as easily as you. And…you do not seem like the type of person who **would** want to kill me. Your aura is too pure for this act of violence."

Atemu started walking towards her.

"I do not believe that I have seen you throughout Egypt."

Neva stood dumbfounded, she didn't know what to do. Her secret love was getting closer to her with each step. She desperately wanted to run, but her body wouldn't respond. Soon, she came face-to-face with the living god. She had never seen him this close before. He had such alluring crimson eyes…that seemed to have pierced her very soul. She was so lost in her own world that she nearly missed his command.

"Show me your face."

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffie! Sorry, if I keep goin' ya not gonna be interested. Best keep the suspense, I mean after all, that's what a story/fic. is all about! PLEASE REVIEW! X3 


	14. Remembering The Past pt2

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Once again, thank you all my wonderful reviewers. Candy to you all! (huggles)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Naomi/Neva, Nichelle, and Shelby.

**2nd A/N: **Did you guys know that the name "Neva" was actually Cleopatar's best friend/servant? O.o When I found out I was shocked! O.o Just a little historical fact, now on w/ the chappie!

**_Special shout to: _WillowFae! X3 (huggles)**

_Italic: _Neva's and/or Atemu's thoughts. (depending on situation/ or POV)

**Bold words: **Put more enthusiasm into 'em.

**Remembering The Past pt. 2**

"What?" she whispered.

His gazed softened. "Please, show me your face."

At first, she hesitated, neither wanting to disobey him nor did she want him to see her. She sighed in defeat, she didn't have a choice. She was trapped between her greatest fear and love. Knowing that, she raised her hands. Atemu watched her every move as she began lifting her hood. Slowly, she pulled back the silky fabric, letting it fall behind her head.

Atemu's eyes widened holding back a gasp. She was…beautiful…no…he couldn't even describe how wonderful this woman looked. She had long brown hair, well toned skin, like his own, and the most interesting twist of hazel and amber colored eyes he had ever seen. On her forehead, was a small gold crown, showing off her royalty. His heart raced as he continued to stare.

Who…who are you?" he breathed awe stricken.

"I am Princess Neva," she breathed. "Daughter of King Abramon."

Feeling tears weld up in her eyes, she knelt before her ruler bowing her head.

"Please f-forgive me…my pharaoh," she plead.

Atemu's heart sank as he watched her current state. Suddenly, a though struck him.

_I know her father! But…why have I not met her before?_

Neva shook with fear and sadness. Now he knew everything about her and would send her back to that cruel, dark man called her father. Suddenly, something warm embraced her shoulders, glancing up, she met the living god's eyes. They held such emotion not of anger, but of passion, care, confusion, determination, and…love? No that couldn't have been one.

_He could never…**would** never…feel that way towards myself._

She found herself being lifted from the floor her hands in his.

"You do not need to kneel before me," he assured her softly.

What! It was Neva's turn to have wide eyes. Not kneel! If she didn't show her respect towards him, she'd be damned for life. She was about to say something, when he interrupted with…

"I know your father."

Snapping back to reality, she nodded. "Yes, I know. He often comes to see you at the palace."

"How is it that I have never met you?"

Remembering her father's words, she tore her eyes away from him.

"Forgive me, I should not be here…and in your presence. I was never suppose to met you. If my father found out I came here…I-I must go."

Taking her hands out of his, she quickly turned and ran.

"Wait!" Atemu yelled holding out a hand.

Neva stopped.

"Why did your father not tell me about you?"

"I-I am sorry, but I cannot tell you that," she stuttered. "Good-bye forever…my pharaoh."

* * *

**A/N: **Is it really over! Will Atemu and Neva see each other again? Find out next time! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	15. Remembering The Past pt3

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Once again, thank you all my wonderful reviewers. Candy to you all! (huggles)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Naomi/Neva, Nichelle, and Shelby.

**_Special shout out_: WillowFae X3 thank ya gurl! (emerald rose for you)**

**_Bold Italic phrases_: **Naomi's voiceover.

_Italic: _Neva's and/or Atemu's thoughts. (depending on situation/ or POV)

**Bold words: **Put more enthusiasm into 'em.

**Remembering The Past pt. 3**

_**And so I never saw him again, that was until…**_

**Back in her own palace…**

Neva was singing for her father. Her voice was radiant to everyone who heard. Suddenly, a noise came from outside. One of her servants rushed to her father, whispering something in his ear. Neva watched as his eyes grew wide.

_This must be serious for him to look such a way._

Suddenly, her father jumped up.

"Neva, go to your chambers now!" he ordered before rushing outside.

Ignoring his so-called request, she decided to eavesdrop instead. Quickly, she made her way near the door. She listened quietly as her father spoke.

"Great Pharaoh Atemu, what an unexpected surprise visit."

_Pharaoh…Atemu! What is he doing here._

"What ails you? You are you upset that I have come to see **you** for a change?"

"No…no! You misunderstood me, I am just surprised that you would travel all this way to come see me."

"I see."

"Please…please, come inside."

Shortly, Neva heard footsteps approach, quickly she ducked into her room, leaving the door a little cracked to hear more of the conversation.

"Tell me, if I may ask, what brings you here?"

"You may and I have been hearing…rumors about your palace."

"Rumors?"

"Yes, I have heard that there is a certain maiden leaving in these lands."

"A maiden you say?"

"Yes, but there is something special about this maiden."

"What is it, if I may ask sire?"

"She has the voice of an angel…one that could only please the gods themselves."

"Really? A voice that only pleases gods you say? Hmm…"

Neva felt her become angry.

_Why is he acting so dense? He is not only embarrassing himself, but also the pharaoh._

"Well, I know nothing about this maiden. She must be a peasant."

"I suppose or maybe even…a princess."

Neva smiled.

_Hmm, how will you combat **this** father?_

"W-well, I can assure you sire. T-there are no princess here."

"Really? Hmm…I see. However, I also heard a rumor that you had a daughter, who is indeed a princess. Am I correct Abramon?"

Neva mentally jumped for joy.

_Now what father. Will you lie to the living god himself? Or will you continue to hide me till your bitter end?_

"Um…err…"

"Answer the," shouted Seto.

"Calm down Seto."

Abramon sighed. "You are correct. I do have a daughter…a princess living here."

"So…you lied."

"How dare you make a mockery upon the great ruler!" Seto yelled. "Guards!"

Neva heard quick footsteps enter the palace.

_Father your charade is finally over._

She could practically feel her father's worry and fright flow throughout his being.

"W-Wait!"

Neva frowned her brows.

_What is he planning now?_

"Why should I?" Atemu stated simply. "You do know that I do not like being made a fool of. Nor do I take likely to liars. I am very displeased."

"Great pharaoh, wait! Please let me explain!" Abramon plead.

"There's nothing to explain you pompous!" Seto shouted.

"Wait, let him speak his mind."

"Yes, my king."

"Now, why have you not said a word about this daughter of yours?"

"It…it is because…it is because she is dreadfully ill my king."

_I see. So "father", you are so desperate that you lie to the living god, yet again._

"Ill?"

"Yes, she has been ill for such a long time that she is confined to her bed. Doctors, healers, and even sorcerers say she cannot be cured. They have done all they can and say that she is near death."

There was silence then she heard Seto speak.

"If this is true, then why has our king not been notified of this so-called tragedy?"

"I did not want to burden you my pharaoh."

"But if this illness is as serious as you say, you would have received medical attention from me. Besides Abramon, I have dealt with burden all my life, so I will not accept that excuse. But for now, where is your daughter?"

"In…in her chambers sire," Abramon stuttered.

Neva frowned.

_Father, how more vile can you be?_

"Please lead me there."

"Yes sire."

Loud footsteps echoed towards her door. Neva quietly closed the door and ran towards her bed acting as if she knew nothing. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped.

"Is this her chambers?" asked Atemu.

"Yes sire, please excuse me. I must see if she is decent for you to go in. If I may?"

"You may."

The door quickly opened and her father hurried inside, shutting the door behind him. Neva jumped at the sound.

"Father?" she questioned.

"Neva," he whispered harshly. "Get into bed now."

Neva got in bed as he pulled out a tiny bottle from his cloak.

"Drink this now," he said handing it her.

"Why?" she questioned not taking it.

"Girl, do not make me force you," he hissed.

Neva stayed her ground. Growling, her father grabbed a hold of her arm. After minutes of struggling he managed to pin her down, but she still struggled. Taking the cork out of the vile, he shifted so that he was straddling her chest with his knees on her arms. Neva made a loud cry as he grasp her jaw, violently open her mouth. He smirking as the liquid plunged down her throat. She coughed and spit, but to no avail. Getting off his daughter, Neva sat up choking and rasping on the ghastly potion.

"What...did you...?" she wheezed.

"The pharaoh wishes to see you sick, so this will make it happen," he smirked.

_CURSE YOU!_

Suddenly, Neva had a hard time breathing. She felt hot and cold as the room started to spin. Sweat began to engulf her form, she landed back on her bed. She clenched her sheets gasping for air, but none came.

_Father…you wretch!_

Her "father" had left before the a effects of the potion took place. About a moment later, Atemu came into the room. As the door shut, he ran to Neva's side.

"Neva!" he yelled gripping her hand.

"Ph…phara…pharaoh," she breathed, but soon after tightly shut her eyes.

The pain was spreading quickly throughout her body. It hurt to do anything.

"What has he done to you?"

Neva moaned in reply, the potion, pain, and heat were too much for her.

"Hold on. I can help you."

The last thing she heard was Atemu, chanting a certain healing spell. Slowly, she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: **O.o Whoa, ain't that messed up? Tell me how you feel about this chappie and your feelings about Neva's father. Find out what happens next! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	16. Remembering The Past pt4

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Once again, thank you all my wonderful readers/reviewers. Chocolate to you all! (huggles)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Naomi/Neva, Nichelle, and Shelby.

**_Bold Italic phrases_: **Naomi's voiceover.

_Italic: _Neva's and/or Atemu's thoughts. (depending on situation/ or POV)

**Bold words: **Put more enthusiasm into 'em.

**Remembering The Past pt. 4**

_**My own father…no…he wasn't my father anymore. He was a demon, who poisoned me just to get Yami…or should I say Atemu, to believe him…**_

"Neva…"

"_Whose there?"_

"Neva…"

"_Who are you? What do you want?"_

"Neva wake up…please."

Slowly, she opened her eyes to the most incredible sight she had ever laid eyes on. Her entire vision was clouded with the sight of her secret love. He was hovering over her, somewhat on the bed. She wanted to speak, but Atemu beat her to it.

"I healed you," he stated simply.

She nodded, still dazed at his concerned cerise eyes.

"I know your father did this to you," he tone had changed into a serious one.

Neva tried to speak, but Atemu shook his head.

"It's alright," he smiled. "However, I would like to get to know you better. If that is alright?"

Neva's heart raced as her eyes widen. Did he really mean that?

"Ever since I saw you at the palace, I could not stop thinking about you," he whispered. "I hope you will accept my offer."

Neva didn't know what to do, except pray to the Gods that this moment would not end.

"My pharaoh!"

King Abramon opened the door frantically, guards all around him.

"How dare you enter without the pharaoh's consent," shouted Seto.

"It is alright Seto," Atemu stated getting up. "I have already done my part. Your daughter is cured Abramon."

Abramon smiled warmly, running to Neva's side embracing her. Unnoticed to him, Neva winced at the contact.

"Our Great Pharaoh has cured me father…for good," she stated as the hug ended.

"Thank you my king. May the Gods bless you forever."

"No need to thank me Abramon. Although, there is one thing I would like to ask of you."

"Anything my king."

"I would like to spend some time with your daughter at the palace."

"Pardon? I-"

"I would like to see her at the palace tomorrow. Unless…you have a problem with this?"

"N-No! I-"

"Good."

He turned to Neva. "My priest, Seto, will have a carriage waiting for you at sunrise."

"Yes," she nodded.

"Very well. I must leave now Abramon, there are important meeting I have to attend." Atemu walked towards her gripping her hand.

"Until tomorrow princess…farewell," he said kissing her hand.

Her cheeks burned at the touch of his lips on her skin.

"Come Seto, we have many things to do."

"Yes my pharaoh."

"Farewell King Abramon."

"Yes, good-bye my pharaoh."

_Until tomorrow my love.

* * *

_

**A/N: **Haha, I bet ya'll wasn't expecting that huh? Find out what happens next! PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Remembering The Past pt5

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Once again, thank you my lovely readers/reviewers. Smoothies to you all! (huggles)

**_Special shout out: _WillowFae (huggles) (gives ruby ring) X3**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Naomi/Neva, Nichelle, and Shelby.

**_Bold Italic phrases_: **Naomi's voiceover.

_Italic: _Neva's and/or Atemu's thoughts. (depending on situation/ or POV)

**Bold words: **Put more enthusiasm into 'em.

**Remembering The Past pt. 5**

_**I did go to see him the next day. But…it wasn't how I had expected it…**_

Atemu and Neva were walking through the royal garden.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes my pharaoh."

Atemu sighed. "Please, you do not have to address me so formally. Call me Atemu."

"Yes si…err…Atemu."

Atemu stopped her, turning her face to look at him. She didn't, though she wanted so much to look at him. But she couldn't.

"Why will not look at me?"

She stayed silent.

"This is your father's doing. It is not?"

Silence still.

Atemu frowned, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Neva, please look at me."

Neva glanced at him, then looked away.

"Please do not make me order you to," he sighed.

Giving up, she looked up at the eyes of her ruler.

"Did your father tell you to act this way towards me?"

Neva stayed mute.

"Neva," he tightened his grip. "You have my word as pharaoh that I-"

Suddenly, a crash came from a nearby vase. Atemu, immediately, released his grip and backed away from Neva.

"Guards!"

Within a few moments, the guards and Priest Seto had brought in a teenage peasant boy.

"We caught this boy spying on you my king," Seto spoke.

"I see. How do you plea?" Atemu asked the boy.

"F-forgiveness sire!" he begged, bowing.

"Ha," the priest laughed. "You plea forgiveness after sneaking into the palace **and** spying on our king! You disgraceful-"

"Enough, Seto!" Atemu yelled, he turned to the boy. "How has sent you here?"

"I was ordered by King Abramon to follow Princess Neva to assure her safety."

"That is preposterous!" yelled Seto. "Our palace is surrounded by the sharpest of warriors in all of Egypt. No one could get past unless consulting them."

"Well, it seems that their titles' are beginning to slip, if this **one peasant **could get by them so easily," Atemu stated. "Return to your palace."

"T-thank you s-sire," the boy bowed again.

"Guards take him back to Abramon's palace."

"Yes my pharaoh," the guards nodded.

"But my king, we cannot just let this **peasant **go free!" Seto yelled furiously.

"Silence Seto!" Atemu ordered firmly, before turning back to the boy. "Tell your king that I **will** assure him his daughter's safety. But if ever does this again, he will be punished."

"Y-yes sir."

_**I wasn't at all surprised that my father would send peasants to watch me. He would never leave me alone, not under his watchful eyes. During sometime in the conversation, I had went back to the garden. It didn't take long for Atemu to find me…**_

Neva walked swiftly back into the garden.

_Curse you father. Curse you and your being._

"Neva!"

Neva stopped as the familiar voice sang through her ears. She heard rapid footsteps behind her. They soon stopped, with it came light breathing.

"Neva, does your father despise me?"

"N-no my pharaoh," she lied.

She felt a smirk grace his lips. "Did I not tell you, to **not** address me formally?"

"Forgive me."

She heard him sigh and walked beside her. Glancing at him; she saw him staring at the sky.

"It's lovely tonight. Do you not agree?"

Neva stared upward too. "I did not realize it had gotten so dark out. Yes, it is indeed lovely."

"Neva," he said still looking at the night sky. "Why does your father insist on treating you this way? Locking you in your chambers, forbidding you to see me? Why?"

Neva turned to him, as he did her. Tension thickened in the air.

* * *

**A/N: **O.o What's Neva going to tell him? Will she tell him about her father? Find out what happens next! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	18. Remembering The Past pt6

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Once again, thank you all my wonderful readers/reviewers, though I haven't gotten many. Only one I think. -.-Anyways, chocolate to you all! (huggles)

**_Special Shout out: _WillowFae (huggles) X3 (gives cookies)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Naomi/Neva, Nichelle, and Shelby.

**_Bold Italic phrases_: **Naomi's voiceover.

_Italic: _Neva's and/or Atemu's thoughts. (depending on situation/ or POV)

**Bold words: **Put more enthusiasm into 'em.

**Remembering The Past pt. 6**

_**I knew he would ask me this sooner or later. There was no use hiding the true, so I told him everything. I told him all about my mother. How good and caring my father was, when she was there. How beautiful, precious, and meaningful she was in his eyes. She always had a smile on her face with a loving heart for him and the people. The only person who could make him truly happy. Especially when I was born, I swear he cried tears of joy for the extreme love he had for us.**_

_**This was until…my mother fell ill with an unknown disease…and eventually died. Her death was a tragedy in everyone's eyes and hearts. But, my father…suffered the most pain. He was a broken man, falling into a deep dark depression. It seemed like nothing could ever lift his spirits again.**_

_**As I grew older, I started gaining my mother's features. Once my father had notice this, he was happy again. But soon, he started acting strange towards me. He always wanted me by his side. He became obsessed with me…so obsessed that he'd kill any of our peasants who looked at me strangely. And that's how it was….**_

"...ever since. He would not let me out of his sight. He forbids me be with anyone, but him. That is why…he hid me from you."

"I am sorry. It must have been horrible."

"Yes, so I have come this," she looked straight into his eyes. "I must not see you anymore."

Atemu's eyes widened at the sudden decision.

"I am very grateful that I got to spend time with you," she curtsied. "Good bye…Atemu."

She turned to walk away, but a sudden hand stopped her.

"You don't mean that," he whispered, pulling her close to him.

"A-Atemu?"

He gripped her tight. "Neva…I-"

"My pharaoh, you-ohh am I interrupting something?"

One of Atemu's servants had walked in on the two. Atemu growled, letting go of Neva.

"No, no…_not anymore at least_…what is it?"

The young servant backed away slowly. "F-forgive me pharaoh. I-I should-"

"Surely, you came all this way to tell me something **very** important that **could not **wait."

"Umm…err…I-I think I hear High Priest Seto calling for me. Good night dear pharaoh," with a bow, she dashed off.

Atemu growled lightly afterwards for her interference. He turned back to Neva, who was looking away.

"She is right," she met Atemu's gaze. "It is rather late, my father is expecting me to be home soon. I must go. Thank you again for having me here."

While walking past her secret love, she heard him speak…

"Will you come back tomorrow?"

She paused, shocked at the sudden question. After a few moments, she answered…

"If that is what you desire."

"It is up to you, whether you want to or not. I will not pressure you into doing so."

Quietly, taking in a shaky breath and exhaling, she answered…

"Then I will. Good night…Atemu."

"Good night."

* * *

**A/N: **O.o WOW! This just keeps gettin' better and better huh? Will love bloom between Atemu and Neva? Is love even blooming? Find out what happens next! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	19. Remembering The Past pt7

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Once again, thank you all my wonderful reviewers or reviewer. O.o Umm...yeah...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Naomi/Neva, Nichelle, and Shelby.

**_Special shout out: _WillowFae X3 (sapphire necklace for you)**

**_Bold Italic phrases_: **Naomi's voiceover.

_Italic: _Neva's and/or Atemu's thoughts. (depending on situation/ or POV)

**Remembering The Past pt. 7**

_**I could never admit it, but I loved spending time with him. Every chance he and I got, we would spend it together. My love for him grew, though I could never show my feelings towards him. But, it seemed like he already knew, as if he could sense it within my soul. And I think he felt the same way. And it took me two to three months later, to find this out…**_

Neva and Atemu were once again strolling throughout the palace. Both enjoying each others company, though Neva kept hers secret.

"Neva," Atemu asked stopping near the Nile.

She too stopped, looking back at her pharaoh. Now that her father wasn't secretly watching her anymore, she acted more normal around him.

"Are you… truly happy spending time with me?"

Neva blushed, looking at the cool water. "Y-yes."

Soft footsteps approached her. Soon a warm, tingly touch tilted her chin up to meet crimson eyes.

"I'm glad," he smiled. "Neva, I need to tell you something. I-I never told you this earlier because I did not know how to say it. But now… Neva, I'm in love with you."

Her cheeks burned as she gasped for air.

"Every since I met you, I-I constantly think about you. Your so beautiful, blessed by the Gods no less. Especially, with that sweet, melodic voice of yours."

Neva's eyes widened. "How?" she managed to breath out.

Atemu smiled. "Remember that day, when I came to visit your father?"

She nodded in reply.

"When my men and I came, we heard the sweetest sound ever to fill our ears. Something told me…it was you. You have such a lovely voice, as well as your eyes and everything about you."

"T-thank you," she whispered.

"I need to ask you something," he said huskily taking her hands in his.

"Y-Yes."

"Do you have the same feelings for me, as I do you?"

"I-I-I…"

As she stuttered, Atemu drew her closer to him. Finally snapping back to reality, Neva turned away.

"I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely. "I cannot answer you."

With that she ran from him, only to be stopped by his hand.

"Please Neva," he plead. "I-I need to know. I have to."

"Atemu."

"Please!"

Neva glanced back at Atemu, tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry my pharaoh," she said sadly, breaking his grip. "Truly I am."

She ran off into the night, back to her palace, and her father. Leaving Atemu stunned and heartbroken.

* * *

**A/N: **O.o WOW!!! This just keeps gettin' better and better huh? Why'd Neva leave Atemu? Why couldn't she just tell him her feelings? Find why in the next chappie! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	20. Remembering The Past pt8

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Once again, thank you all my wonderful reviewers/readers. Chocolate to you all!

**_Special Shout out: _WillowFae (gives candy) My #1 reviewer! XD (huggles)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Naomi/Neva, Nichelle, and Shelby.

**_Bold Italic phrases_: **Naomi's voiceover.

_Italic: _Neva's and/or Atemu's thoughts. (depending on situation/ or POV)

**Bold words: **Put more enthusiasm into 'em.

**Remembering The Past pt. 8**

_**I had the opportunity to tell him how I really felt…and I blew it. After that, I didn't see him anymore. I stayed hidden in my palace within my chambers. He would send servants to come for me; I constantly made excuses just so I couldn't see him. I did this of my own free will. My father, of course, was pleased while as my heart suffered its worst. I longed to see him, but I couldn't bring myself to do such. About sometime, my father had received a letter saying Atemu was ill. Deep down, I knew it was my fault. I knew I had to go see him, but my father didn't…no…wouldn't recommend it…**_

"Daughter, where are you off to?" King Abramon asked as he saw Neva running with her hooded cape.

"I'm going to see the pharaoh," she stated calmly walking pass him.

Abramon roughly grasped her arm, turning her around. "What!"

"I'm going to see Pharaoh Atemu," her voice was stern.

"Who gave you permission to see him?"

"I did! I decided this myself! A carriage is already on its way here to get me!"

Swiftly, he grabbed her other wrist, so she was staring at him face-to-face.

"You are not to see him," he glared.

"I'm going to," Neva snapped back pulling away from his grip, which only tightened.

"Do not make me hurt you child," he hissed threateningly.

"You **dare** hit your own flesh and blood? Your own **daughter**!" she yelled, pulling away from him. "You only keep me here **and** near you because I look exactly like **MOTHER**!"

A loud slap echoed throughout the halls. A huge red hand print formed on Neva's face as well as a shocked expression.

"Do **not** bring her into this. Now go to your chambers," he ordered strictly.

"NO!" Neva shoved her father backwards, running towards the door. "I'm going to see Atemu, whether you like it or** not**! You cannot control me **anymore**!"

She ran out the door, hearing her father cry out for her and summoning the guards to stop her. She didn't have time to wait for the carriage, instead she jumped onto her horse. By the time the guards came, she was already riding across the desert sand towards Atemu's palace.

_May the Gods bless and save your soul father. And free you from the clutches of Anubis' hell._

"Good bye father," she whispered and continued her journey.

**At Atemu's palace**

Guards ran towards the High Priest, Seto, saying that there was a young maiden at the gate. Seto, of course, went to the gate annoyed.

"Who goes?"

"Princess Neva."

The gates open as Neva rides in on her horse.

"Lady Neva," Seto greets her, helping her off her horse. "It has been a while."

"Yes it has."

Seto noticed the bruises on her wrists and cheek, but didn't speak about it.

"Have you heard of our pharaoh's condition?" he asked.

"Yes…I have," she said averting his gaze.

"Is that why you came?" his tone serious.

"F-forgive me. I should not have-"

"Follow me," he said walking off.

Neva shortly followed afterwards, in no time they were at the door to Atemu's chambers.

"Wait here," he stated before going into the room.

From outside, Neva heard the muffled conversation between him and Atemu.

"My pharaoh."

There was a slight pause, then Atemu spoke…

"I ordered you to not disturb me," he said coldly.

"Yes, but-"

"Leave now," he hissed.

"My pharaoh, please. Lady Neva is here and wishes to see you."

Another pause.

"Send her in."

"Yes my king."

Seto came out, telling her to go in. Before he left he said…

"You are our only hope. Only you can help him now."

Understanding the situation, she nodded then entered the room.

* * *

**A/N: **O.o WOW! It just keeps gettin' better and better! What will Neva find in Atemu's room? Find what happens next in chappie 9! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	21. Remembering The Past pt9

**A/N: **Hellur everyone! Thanx all my wonderful reviewers/readers. You like me...you **really **like me!

**_Special shoutout: _WillowFae!!! (gives Yugi plushie) Thanks my #1 reviewer!!! (huggles)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Naomi/Neva, Nichelle, and Shelby.

**Bold words: **Put more enthusiasm into 'em.

**Remembering The Past pt. 9**

It was dark and cold, worst than a tomb. Slowly, she walked inside nearly falling and bumping into various things. Finally, a stream of moonlight lit her way towards a bed.

"Ph-pharaoh?"

"Come here."

His voice sounded so weak and broken that her heart ached. Nevertheless, she obeyed walking to the end of the bed.

"Come into the light."

As she stepped into the moonlight, it illuminated her for him to see. He almost gasped at such beauty before him. However, from Neva's POV, her pharaoh was a wreck. The color was lost from his eyes, his skin looked pale and thin, and his spiky multicolored hair was a mess.

"How long has it been?" he asked.

"A while," she stated sadly.

"You came to see me…why?"

Slowly, she knelt down to his level, gripping his hand.

"I-I was worried about you, when word came that you were ill."

Atemu scoffed looking away. "Did Seto force you to come see me?"

"No, I…came on my own," she whispered looking down.

"You snuck out I bet."

"My father knows I'm here."

Shocked, Atemu faced her again. "How-"

"I couldn't just ….I-I told him that I was going to see you no matter what."

"So, because of my condition, you came here out of **pity**?" he snapped.

"No, I-"

"Then **what**?" Atemu yelled sitting up, staring down at her angry and confused. "Why did you come back? After you **ripped out** my heart and left me **senseless**," he hissed venomously. "Tell me **why** you came back?"

Neva averted her eyes from his, trying to hid her tears of guilt and sadness.

"I had to come back," she said simply.

"Why?" his voice was calmer.

"Because I needed to see you again. All this time, I have been denying a feeling and its crushed my heart. Then I realized…that I nearly let go of something very important to me. I-," she looked up at him, tears freely falling down her face. "I almost lost you!"

She flung her arms around Atemu, sobbing in his neck. Atemu hesitated at first, shocked by her actions. Soon, he returned her embrace, absorbing the warmth she provided him.

"I could not bear being apart from you," she choked, hugging him tighter. "It's all my fault that you're this way."

"Neva," he whispered lovingly.

"Atemu," she pulled back to look at him. "I was afraid of opening up to you. But now I know, its okay to express myself."

Seeing his eyes widened, she continued.

"I do have feelings for you…as you do me. I always have."

He smiled weakly, pulling her back in his arms.

"Thank you," he cooed caressing her hair.

Pulling back once more, he looked at her lovingly. Quickly, his gazed turned hard at the sight of a dark handprint.

"Did he do this?" he said angry again, lightly caressing the bruise on her cheek.

Realizing that he noticed, Neva turned away.

"Neva," his attention was then distracted to her wrists.

Carefully, he picked up her arms to exam them better.

"Why did he…how could he do this to you?"

"Atemu-"

"Why?!"

"It's alright, I-"

"He won't get away with this," he growled trying to get up.

"Atemu, No!"

"He will **pay** for this!"

Atemu cringed, falling forward.

"Atemu!" she gasped catching him. "You're weak. You need to get better."

She laid him down again, covering him with his pure silk sheets.

"Do not worry about my father. He is already broken from me disobeying him," she smiled. "You shouldn't strain yourself."

Atemu caressed her cheek smiling. "Seeing you has helped return my strength."

She smiled placing her hand on his. "Atemu…"

Slowly, he pulled her into a heartfelt, passionate kiss. Both were in total bliss, both wanting to feel each others lips against their own, both were happy. When it ended, Neva stood up to leave the room, but halted soon after.

"Please, stay with me?"

She nodded taking off her sandals and cloak, climbing into bed with her pharaoh. He wrapped his arms protectively around her, breathing in her sweet scent. Both were enjoying each other's aura, awaiting sleep to overcome them.

"Promise me, that you will not leave me ever again," Atemu mumbled. "And that you will always stay by my side."

"I promise," she stated squeezing him tighter. "You have my word…as a princess."

Atemu chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

And so, the two slept peacefully that full moon night.

* * *

**A/N: **O.o WOW!!! It just keeps gettin' better and better! They finally found love, but will it last? Find out in chappie 10! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	22. Remembering The Past pt10 (Final)

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Once again, thank you all my wonderful reviewers/readers. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!! CANDY & SCREAMS TO YOU ALL!!! Muahahahahahahahaha...

**_Special Shoutout: _WillowFae! Happy Halloween Gurl! X3 (gives Yami plushie and candy)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Naomi/Neva, Nichelle, and Shelby.

**2nd A/N: **This is the** last chappie **of Naomi's past.

**_Bold Italic phrases_: **Naomi's voiceover.

_Italic: _Neva's and/or Atemu's thoughts. (depending on situation/ or POV)

**Remembering The Past pt. 10**

_**And so, I got to spend my life in the palace with him. Everything was perfect, we never left each others' side. He loved me…and I loved him. My father never came after me anymore and soon his madness ended. Eventually, he'd grown to accept the events that had occurred and returned to the old father that I had known and loved long ago. He even blessed Atemu and I and wished us happiness. I dreamt and longed for such a life. But that's when the unexpected happened…when my whole world shattered before my very eyes. **_

Neva was aimlessly walking around the palace, thinking of all the events that had occurred.

_I cannot believe all that has happened and its only been three years. Has it really been that long? One cannot tell after all, its been so long since if felt this peaceful. Father has returned to his old self to the father I knew and loved as a child. Mother would be proud of him…no…proud of us all. She is probably smiling down on us right now as we speak._

Neva smiled at the sky.

_Bless your soul mother._

Unknowingly, she had walked towards the garden.

_Atemu…my pharaoh and lover. I truly love him with all my heart. Him and I…are inseparable. Always together, never parting from one another. _Neva smiled. _Well, that is, unless Seto forces him away from me. But I guess, that is to be expected. Atemu…I wonder, what are you…_

She thoughts were interrupted by distant voices coming from the garden. Curious, Neva ran into the garden and hid behind a nearby statue. She mentally smirked to herself.

_Just like old times._

Brushing off her past life events, she peeked behind the statue to look at the speakers. It was Atemu and…a woman?! She had short brown hair, blue eyes, and a similar attrite and crown like her own.

_Princess Anzu…Atemu's childhood friend. What are they…?_

Quieting herself, she watched and listened to the two.

"…There's something I want to tell you," Atemu said walking towards Anzu.

"What is it Atemu?"

He took her hands in his. "I know how you feel about me…from all the time that we spent together. And you know how I…feel about you."

He drew their hands to his heart.

"Atemu?"

"Will-will you marry me?"

Neva gasped, hiding back behind the statue. Atemu's words echoed throughout her whole being. Tears escaped her hazel-amber eyes. He lied…he had lied about everything. His love for her…his promise…his words of love…they were nothing. He was only using her for his amusement. He never cared for her at all, it was all just a game. Yes, a game played by emotions…her emotions. Her dreams…her world…were crushed right in front of her. Unable to bear anymore grief, Neva ran away…away from the palace…her life…and Atemu.

* * *

**A/N: **O.o OMG! Why'd Atemu betray Neva? Why did he ask Anzu to marry him? Was their love just a joke? We'll find out soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	23. Decision

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Once again, thank you all my wonderful reviewers/readers. HAD to put another one up dears! XD Again, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!! Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Naomi/Neva, Nichelle, and Shelby.

**_Bold Italic phrases_: **Naomi's voiceover.

**Decision**

_**I had fled to another part of Egypt where my father and Atemu couldn't find me. I was a broken soul with a broken heart to match. From then on, I spent the rest of my life as a servant. I never spoke of my family nor royalty as a princess, one that of great king. I forever stayed hidden, until the day I died. **_

Nichelle sat quietly, storing all the information that she had been told.

"You spent the rest of your life alone," she mumbled hugging her knees. "That's so sad."

Naomi nodded. "That's all I can remember."

A moment of silence went by, both were silent. Sighing, Naomi stood up from her spot.

"I've made up my mind," she stated sadly. "I'm leaving Domino."

Nichelle gasped, shocked. "But…Naomi-"

"There's no place for me here," she interrupted looking at the sky. "And if I see him again…no, he holds too many memories."

Naomi picked up her bag and began setting of towards the train station.

"Will you keep in touch?" Nichelle asked looking down.

Naomi stopped turning back to her friend. "You know it. I'll write everyday."

"Promise?" Nichelle lifted her head meeting her eyes.

Naomi nodded. "Promise."

Nichelle ran from her spot, hugging Naomi, who returned the embrace.

"We're all gonna miss you." Nichelle looked up at saddened eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you all too."

With one finally hug, Naomi continued towards the train, but stopped.

"Hey Nichelle," she said not looking back.

"Yeah."

"You know…Yugi's a really nice guy." She peered behind her shoulder. "Don't lose him. Boys like him are rare and come only **once** in a lifetime."

Seeing Nichelle's blush, made Naomi smile. Lifting her bag over her shoulder, she began descending the stairs.

Naomi stopped. "Hey, Nichelle."

"Huh?"

"Thanks," she turned back smiling warmly. "See ya."

Sadly, Nichelle watched her best friend go.

"Good bye Naomi."

* * *

**A/N: **O.o Where's Naomi going? Why is she leaving? Find out! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	24. Remembering The Past Yami's POV

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Once again, thank you all my wonderful reviewers/readers. O.o CAN YOU BELIEVE IT'S ALREADY NOVEMBER! XD

**_Special Shoutout: _WillowFae (gives Seto plushie) My favorite reviewer! X3**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Naomi/Neva, Nichelle, and Shelby.

**2nd A/N: **This is another look at the past, but in Yami's POV. DON'T WORRY IT'S **ONLY ONE CHAPTER!** I'll spear you all the grief of reading the past all over again. ; )

**_Bold Italic phrases_: **Naomi's voiceover.

_Italic: _Naomi's and/or Yami's thoughts. (depending on situation/ or POV)

**Bold words: **Put more enthusiasm into 'em.

**Remembering the Past (Yami's POV)**

**After Naomi left**

"Okay, let me get this straight," stated Shelby. "Naomi saw you and Tea together right?"

Tea and Yami nodded.

"Then she yelled at you both and ran away."

Again they nodded. Everyone sighed confused.

"I still don't get it," Joey yelled frustrated. "Why was Naomi so upset?"

"More importantly," added Mai. "Why'd she leave?"

Everyone's gaze turned to Yami, who ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know," he said simply.

"Yami," Tea started. "Could it had been something that happened in the past?"

Everyone turned to the blue eyed brunette.

"What do you mean Tea?"

"Well, she said something about 'it' happening all over again so…"

"So you think it had something to do when Yami was pharaoh?" Yugi finished.

Tea nodded. Yami thought this over, then it hit him. "I remember."

"I remember what?" asked Ryou.

"Neva."

"Neva? Whose Neva?" urged Serenity.

"Neva was my past lover in Egypt. You know her now as…Naomi."

Everyone gasped in surprised, but then listened to the story Yami had to offer.

_**I remember it clearly now, it was over 5,000 years ago. You all know I was the ruler of Egypt, but there were also other kings scattered afar from Egypt. Neva…or Naomi was the daughter of one of them. I first laid eyes on her, when I had caught her sneaking in the palace. She looked incredible…as she does now.**_

"Ah, so you **do** like her," Bakura smirked.

Everyone either gave the tomb robber a dirty look or shushed him, so Yami could continue the story.

_**To me, it was love at first sight. I wanted to get to know her better, but her father was mad. He hid her from me, so I couldn't know her. Eventually, we did end up together. Her father had accepted us and our love for each other. I had planned on marrying her as soon as possible. But the day I was to propose to her, everything changed…

* * *

**_

Atemu was walking through the garden talking with his childhood friend, Anzu, about how his life changed and the love he had come to now.

"Anzu, I have not felt this way in years," Atemu said smiling.

"You must really love her a lot," Anzu smiled back.

He nodded. "Never in all my years have I met someone like her. She is truly special and dear to me."

"I'm happy for you. I have never seen you this way before."

"I want to be with her forever."

Anzu stopped covering her mouth. "So, that means your…"

"Yes, I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Oh my Ra."

Anzu ran towards her old friend, congratulating him with a hug.

"I'm happy for you," she said pulling away. "You finally found someone to spend your life with. When do you plan on proposing?"

"Today, if I can."

"Fantastic," she squealed clapping her hands to her chest. "I'll go get her right away."

Anzu started off, but was stopped by Atemu.

"Anzu, wait!"

She turned around, wondering why he stopped her. "What is it Atemu?"

The young pharaoh blushed. "I-I…don't know how I should propose."

Upon hearing this, Anzu giggled. "Is that all?"

As Anzu continued her giggling fit, Atemu growled at her antics.

"Silly pharaoh," she breathed calming down.

"I am **not** silly," he stated serious.

Anzu shook her head. "Atemu, all you have to do is take her hands, look deep into her eyes, and propose."

"That's easy for you to say," he huffed. "Your not the one proposing."

The young princess sighed. "Do you want me to help you?"

"I would greatly appreciate that."

"Alright, practice with me. Pretend I'm Neva."

He sighed. "Neva,…there's something I want to tell you," Atemu said walking towards Anzu.

"What is it Atemu?"

He took her hands in his. "I know how you feel about me…from all the time that we spent together. And you know how I…feel about you."

He drew their hands to his heart.

"Atemu?"

"Will-will you marry me?"

Anzu smiled hugging her friend. "That was perfect! I can't wait to see the look on her face. That is after you've propose."

"I only pray that she accepts."

Anzu touched his shoulder. "Do not worry, if she truly loves you, like you know she does, she will accept. She would not be here, if she didn't."

Atemu smiled. "I suppose your right."

"Pharaoh!"

The two friends turned around to see the High Priest…Seto, running towards them.

"What is it Seto?"

"My…my pharaoh," he breathed. "Lady Neva is missing!"

Hearing this, Atemu's whole world came crashing down.

"Inform Lord Abramon and organize a search. I want every man available scooting the town! We shall not rest, until she's safe from harm!"

"Yes, my pharaoh." With that Seto ran about giving guards their orders.

Atemu on the other hand was in despair.

"How could this have happened?" he thought out loud.

"Atemu."

He jumped hearing Anzu's voice.

"They will find her. It'll be alright."

Atemu sighed, turning towards the sky.

_I wish truly wish I could believe you Anzu. I cannot bear losing her again._

_**For the three to six months I searched for her. My guards and I looked throughout the cities of Egypt. Her father searched as well, he was worried and desperate just as I was. I never slept, ate, or grew tired, all I could think about was her. My council urged me to give up on her, but I couldn't. And so, I never married, hoping that one day she would return to me.

* * *

**_

_Naomi…why do you bear a grudge against me? What have I done to upset you? Did you not want to be with me anymore? Or maybe…_Yami's eyes widened. _Did you…?_

Suddenly, Yami stood up.

"Yami?" Yugi asked concerned.

"I have to go," he said to no one in particular.

"Go?" Joey questioned. "Go where?"

"I have to find Naomi." With that he raced out the door, before anyone could protest.

"What was all **that** about?" Marik huffed crossing his arms.

"I don't know," Yugi stated. "But lets hope the outcome is good."

Everyone nodded in agreement at the hikari's words. All wishing and hoping for a miracle between the two crossed lovers.

* * *

**A/N: **O.o Will Yami's questions be answered? Where's he going? Find out in the next chappie! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	25. Unexpected

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Once again, thank you all my wonderful reviewers/readers. Smoothies to you all!

**_Shout outs: _WillowFae (gives Joey plushie) AND Princess Aerith (gives Yugi, Yami, Joey, and Seto plushies) Thank you both! X3**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Naomi/Neva, Nichelle, and Shelby.

_Italic: _Naomi's and/or Yami's thoughts. (depending on situation/ or POV)

**Unexpected**

About sometime later, Yami arrived at Shelby and Nichelle's house. There he saw Nichelle on her porch looking at the ground.

"Nichelle," he yelled running towards her. "Where's-"

"She's gone Yami," she interrupted sadly.

Yami backed away, shocked. "What?"

"She left here hours ago."

Yami stayed silent. He was too late, his one and only chance to make things right…and he blew it.

"You'd better hurry," she said with a start. "You might still be able to catch her…at the train station. If you hurry know, you might make it in time."

"Thank you," he whispered.

Nichelle met his eyes. "Go get her Yami."

Yami nodded, then set off to his next destination.

**At the train station**

Naomi had already purchased her ticket and was waiting patiently for her ride. She would've taken a plane, but just didn't feel like it. Trains always made her feel relaxed. Besides, it gave her time to clear her head. Hearing the announcement of her upcoming train, she picked up her bag heading towards the entrance.

Once outside, she took one final look over the city she was leaving behind…for good. Naomi sighed.

_There's no place for me here. So why should I even stay?_

Suddenly, a voice called out for her.

"Naomi!"

She gasped, slowly turning around.

_No, how could he…that can't be…_

Soon her sight met lovely crimson eyes. Both stood silent as one gazed at another.

* * *

**A/N: **O.o WOW!!! Lots of tension here! Sorry the chappies so short. It'll be longer in the next chappie! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	26. Understanding

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Once again, thank you all my wonderful reviewers/readers. Cocoa to you all! XD

**_Special Shoutouts: _WillowFae (gives Ryou plushie) AND Princess Aerith (gives Ryou plushie) Thanx my #1 reviewers! x3 I'm gonna update 2 chappies jus' for you guys! XD**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Naomi/Neva, Nichelle, and Shelby.

**Bold words: **Put more enthusiasm into 'em.

**Understanding**

"Yami," she stated breaking the silence. "What are you doing here?"

Yami mentally flinched at her cold tone. "I should ask you the same thing."

His gazed went to the bag on her shoulder.

"Are you-"

"Leaving," she interrupted. "Yes, my train's almost here. I have to go."

She turned to leave, but a strong hand caught her wrist.

"Don't leave."

Naomi started to feel her anger raise. "Why **shouldn't** I?! Let me go!"

"No, not until I have my say."

Giving a sigh, she turned back to the pharaoh. "What?"

"I think know why you despise me."

"Oh really now," she crossed her arms.

"Yes. Naomi in our past lives, did you…hear me and Anzu's conversation."

Naomi gaped, images of him and her flowed throughout her mind.

She stared coldly at him. "And what if I did?"

"Naomi…you have it wrong."

"Do I?" she yelled. "So, I didn't see **you** proposing to Anzu all those years ago?"

"You-"

"Yes, saw **you** with **Anzu **in the garden that day. It broke my heart, I prayed it was only a nightmare, but it **wasn't**. Now **I** have to relive that **whole nightmare **all over **again**," she hissed venomously.

"Naomi please hear me," Yami begged. "Tea and I aren't together or having an affair, just like I wasn't asking Anzu to marry me."

Naomi scoffed. "Yami please. You've lied enough already, it's depressing."

"Naomi, I'm not-"

"Haven't you done **enough**? Haven't you **betrayed** me enough? **Why** do you want to break me heart** again**?" she asked as tears escaped her eyes. "Why can't you just…leave me alone?"

"I…can't."

"Just leave me alone. I regret ever meeting** you**."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. You don't know **anything**! You don't know **how I feel**!"

"Please, listen to me."

"Why should I? Huh? Why should **I** listen to you, Yami? I can't believe I even thought that…no," she shook head. "History **repeats** itself, no matter how you look at it."

"History can change."

"No it can't. At least not for me," she whispered, walking towards her upcoming train.

"You only heard part of our conversation."

Naomi stopped looking back at Yami, but his gaze was down.

"In the past, I had asked Anzu to help me propose...to make it perfect for you."

She gasped, nearly dropping her bag.

"When I found out you were missing, I searched for you. When I couldn't find you, I never marry because I had hoped you'd come back to me someday."

"Wh-what about-"

"Tea was comforting me. She told me not to worry and that everything'll be alright between you and I."

"Yami," she whispered as more tears came.

Yami met her eyes. "I loved you with all my heart then…just as...I do now."

A bag had dropped to the ground. An invisible force drew Naomi into his arms and visa versa. Half and half became whole again. Naomi cried into Yami's chest; he whispered soothing words.

"Yami," she choked. "Back then, after I saw you with Anzu, I had ran away and hid from you. I disowned my title as a princess and became a servant. But…even though I saw you two together," she looked into his cerise eyes. "I couldn't forget you...or stop loving you."

Yami tilted her chin, soon his lips met hers. Warmth, passion, and lust flowed through the kiss. Their desires of wanting to feel the others' touch was granted. When it ended, they both were flushed. The emotions throughout the kiss left them breathless.

Yami smiled. He leaned down to her ear. "I have finally found you…my princess. my love for you still remains."

Naomi smiled. "As does my love…my pharaoh," she said pulling him into another kiss.

But you know what they say, all good things must come to an end. The sound of a train's whistle ended the kiss. Looking back, Naomi saw her train parking at the station. Yami looked down at her confused, realizing what she was thinking, he shook his in disbelief.

"No, your not still leaving. Are you?"

* * *

**A/N: **O.o Okay!!! More tension! Is Naomi still leaving? Why? Find out in the next chappie! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	27. A Promise

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Once again, thank you all my wonderful reviewers/readers Huggles and Hersey kisses to you all! (huggles)

**_Special Shoutouts: _WillowFae and Princess Aerith- This is 4 you 2!!!! x3**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Naomi/Neva, Nichelle, and Shelby.

_Italic: _Naomi's and/or Yami's thoughts. (depending on situation/ or POV)

**Bold words: **Put more enthusiasm into 'em.

**A Promise**

Naomi sadly looked once more at her ex-pharaoh. Picking up her bag, she wiggled out of his strong, warm embrace.

"I have to go."

"Go? Go **where**?" he asked pulling her back. "Why are you running away from me **again**?"

"I'm not, I…"

"Then why are you leaving?" tears formed in his eyes, holding her tightly against him. "Why? Ra, **why**?!"

Naomi could feel Yami's despair, wanting desperately to know the answer. She didn't want to leave him, but she had to…for now at least. Naomi pulled Yami back enough to look straight into his eyes.

"Yami…"

"Please…don't go," he plead. "I've lost you once…I'm not losing you again."

She tilted his chin up to meet her face. "Yami, I don't want to leave you, please understand that."

"Then why…"

"As much as I don't want to leave you, I have to. At least for a little while, I need some time to myself…alone."

She pulled Yami forward, so their foreheads touched. "I need you to understand why I'm doing this."

Yami stayed silent as sadness engulfed his being. The more he thought about her leaving, the more his heart grew heavy and ached.

Yami tightened his hold on her. "Will you come back?" he asked sadly.

"Of course will," she said giving him a reassuring squeeze. "I have a reason to."

Both were lost in each others' embrace, until the train's whistle brought them back to reality.

"That's my train," she whispered.

Slowly, they released their hold on each other. It pained her to let go of him, but she had to. With her bag in hand, she aboard the train giving the man her ticket. Yami watched on helplessly not moving from his spot. As the train began to start off, she took her seat, giving one last glance at her cerise-eyed love.

_I didn't think it could ever be this hard. A part of me really wants to stay, but…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by voice.

_What?!_

Naomi turned to her window to see…Yami! Opening it, she stuck herself out half-way.

"Yami!" she yelled over the train. "What are you doing? The train's about to pull off."

Yami stayed silent, then did the most reckless thing he had ever done in his life. Grabbing ahold of Naomi's hand, he jumped onto the side of the window. He knew Naomi probably thought he was crazy at the moment, but hey…aren't we all? And besides, doesn't love make people do the strangest things?

"Yami, what are you-"

She was cut off by a very passionate kiss, which ended too quickly. She opened her eyes, when warm breath tickled her ear.

"I love you with everything I have. Please, come back soon…my koi (love)."

Naomi smiled nuzzling his neck. "I promise…I'll come back as soon as I can."

To seal that promise, she gave him another heartfelt kiss.

"Hurry up and get down, before the attendant sees you," she whispered giggling.

Yami smiled, also laughing at his reckless act. He obediently jumped off the train just as it started moving. The two long lost lovers watched each other, until they were completely out of sight.

* * *

**A/N: **Awww, I'm sorry guys. Anyways, will Naomi keep her promise? Will they ever see each other again? O.o Why am I asking **you** all these questions? You'll find out…in the next chappie! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	28. Reunited

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Once again, thank you all my wonderful reviewers/readers. Candy to you all! (huggles) Last Chapter! Sadly, all good things must come to an end. (sniff)

**_Special Shoutouts: _WillowFae AND Princess Aerith- sowwy I forgot to give you guys your plushies last chappie...so here's are some Bakura, Mokuba, Malik, and Marik plushies for you guys. My #1 reviewers! x3 Thank YOU!!!)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Christina song lyrics "I Turn To You" or "Dreamlover" by Mariah Carey (I just mentioned it in the fic.), but I do own Naomi/Neva, Nichelle, and Shelby and this whole fic.

_Italic: _Lyrics

**Bold words: **Put more enthusiasm into 'em.

**Reunited**

Yami sighed as he continued gazing outside his window from inside his room. At least two and a half weeks passed by since Naomi left; and all he could do was sulk and stare into nothingness. The only thing on his mind was Naomi and how she was doing. What **was** she doing? Too preoccupied in his daze, he didn't hear his Light come into the room.

"Yami. Yami! YAMI!!!" Yugi shouted making his Dark jump.

Yami turned to see his Light heaving for air. "Yes aibou, sorry?"

"Okay that's it," Yugi pouted. "You've spent nearly two and half weeks cooped up in this room, sitting in this exact spot, staring out this only window. This **has** got to stop, your going out today!"

Yami stared, shocked at his aibou's determined voice.

"And I mean NOW!" Yugi yelled grabbing Yami's hand.

"Aibou?"

Yami felt himself being pushed towards the bathroom. Yugi practically shoved him inside, handing him some clothes. Yami was about to say something, but Yugi beat him to it.

"Trust me, it's for your own good," he stated before closing the door, leaving his Dark speechless.

After Yami finished cleaning up, Yugi and the others walked towards the karaoke bar. Everyone was busy talking all at once, while Yami just stared into space. Joey, being the first one to notice, decided it wake him up.

"Attention Yami," he yelled causing Yami nearly fall down. "Please come back to earth…thank you."

Yami groaned straightening himself up. "Joey," he whined a little annoyed.

"Come on Yams, relax. It's not like it's the end of the world," Joey said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah pharaoh," snickered Bakura. "Stop grieving over the loss of your…OW!"

Bakura had received the "double sharp-elbow attack" from Ryou and Tea.

"Bakura," Ryou hissed warningly.

"Stop making things worse," snapped Tea.

Bakura muttered to himself, while rubbing his sore sides.

"Yami, you really have to stop this sulking," stated Shelby. "It's not healthy."

"That's what I keep telling him," Yugi groaned. "But does he listen?"

"No," the twisted twins answered.

"You guys are sick," Shelby gagged, holding onto Seto.

"How do you think I feel?" asked Isizuh. "I have to** live **with them."

As everyone continued the upcoming argument, Yami returned to his usually state. Suddenly, he felt warm arms squeeze about his waist. Looking down, he saw Nichelle smiling up at him.

"Its gonna be alright Yami. I know she'll be back soon."

Yami smiled, returning the hug. "Thanks Nichelle. It means a lot."

"Anytime."

"Well here we are guys," Mai shouted pointing to the bar.

"Yeah," everyone, excluding Yami shouted.

"Let's shake it!" glees Joey.

"Well coming from **you** mutt, that's not a good idea," Kaiba smirked.

"What'd you say?!"

"Calm down guys," Shelby sighed. "And let's have some fun."

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

"And that includes you too…Yami and Seto," she eyed them dangerously.

Kaiba groaned, while Yami tried his best not to be scared.

For many hours, the gang took turns singing song, eating, and more singing. That is, if you don't include Yami. He didn't sing once, but of course didn't care. Nichelle was finishing her song _"Dreamlover"_ by Mariah Carey, and boy did she nail it! Once she had finished,everyone in the whole bar applauded. Everyone knew that Nichelle could sing, but man, nobody thought she could sing so beautifully. Yami smiled to himself. Her singing reminded him of Naomi's voice, how she sung on their first date. That too…was equally beautiful. Yami closed his eyes, remembering how her voice sounded.

_When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
to light my way.  
And when I'm scared and losing ground;  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around. _

Yami sighed. It sounded just like that. Wait, why was he suddenly hearing her voice? His eyes turned towards the stage.

_  
And when I'm down  
you're there; pushing me to the top.  
You're always there;  
giving me all you've got._

Yami gaped, as his eyes widened. Naomi?

_For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you. _

As she sang her eyes stared directly into his. Yami sat dazed, absorbing the song and its meaning.

_When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you  
and I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything,  
'Cause your love is so amazing;  
'cause your love inspires me. (Yes it does) _

_And when I need a friend,  
you're always on my side;  
Giving me faith that gets me through the night. _

As she sang the chorus again everyone listened and watched awestricken by the scene. Yami's heart soared. He knew she loved him, but was proving it again with this song.

_For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain;  
For truth that will never change;  
For someone to lean on;  
for a heart I can rely on  
through anything; (you can rely on me)  
For that one who I can run to...  
I turn to you. _

Nichelle and Shelby helped sang the chorus as Naomi continued to sing the song.

_For everything you do; (Everything you)  
For everything that's true, (that's true)_

_I turn to you..._

As Naomi sang the last line, she pointed to Yami. When it ended, there was aloud roaring applause. Nevertheless, neither Naomi nor Yami heard it, they were both lost in their own time. Eyes still locked, not wanting to break away.

Naomi smiled. "Hey stranger," she spoke into the mic, still eyeing Yami.

Slowly, Yami stood up from his seat, making his way towards the stage. He didn't know if Naomi ran to him or him to her. The next thing he knew, he was hugging her, desperately not wanting to let go. They didn't hear the "awes" ringing throughout the bar; they just savored each other's warmth in the embrace. Yami pulled back to look at his koi.

Hazel-amber met crimson.

Letting their hearts do the talking, the two shared a passionate kiss. More high-pitched screams, roars, high fives, and awes filled the bar. Once the need for air was realized, they pulled away panting.

Yami could only just smile, placing his forehead on hers. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I also, realized something."

Yami frowned a little. "What's that?"

"I realized that…I hated being apart from you and…that I have everything I need right here."

Both smiled, and shared another kiss. Of course, the gang **had **to interrupt asking questions on where had she been, what took her so long, and the constant nagging on how Yami was acting without her. Eventually, she did answer all the questions. Stating that she went to visit her mom, dad, and old friends back home. Apologizing for being so long and laughed about Yami's complaints. In the end, the crossed lovers had found love again. Both were happy and content with each other in the past…and now.

**THE END...or is it?

* * *

**

**A/N: **YAY! So, it all turned out great in the end. But...**is** it the end? I might have another surprise(s) for you, if you...PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	29. BONUS CHAPPIE!

**

* * *

** Sorry to keep ya'll waiting, I couldn't find it, until just now. Now time for the bonus chappie!!! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Nichelle, Shelby, and Naomi.

_Italic: _Thoughts.

**Bold: **Enthusiasm.

(…): Slight interruptions by me.

**BONUS CHAPPIE!!!!**

Hey everyone, its your favorite girl Nichelle here. Well I can safely say that after a few weeks past since Naomi's return, everything's the way it should be. Or so I though…

* * *

It was a bright sunny morning at the game shop. Yugi was curled up in bed sleeping soundly, that was until a sweet aroma filled his nose. Now fully awake due to his stomach's protest, he followed the scent into the kitchen.

"Mmm…that smells great Jii-chan. You really-", Yugi stopped in mid-sentence and stared.

A huge breakfast was laid out in the table. Pancakes, French toast, omelets, you name it, but that's not what caught Yugi's attention. It was the two **occupants** in the kitchen and what they were **doing**. Yami and Naomi were in the middle of a make out session. Yami had Naomi up against the counter. She was obviously enjoining it due to her moans and squeals of delight. Hands were roaming up and down inside each others clothes. Hell, Yami was literally groping her ass under her long skirt, nearly showing her underwear! Yugi was stood silently, blushing at the PDA. (**A/N: **You know…and if not **P**ublic **D**isplay of **A**ffection) It was round this time when Jii-chan, Yugi's grandpa, decided to walk in.

"That smells heavenly. Yugi, did you and Yami-," he too stopped and watched the ongoing display.

Yami finally took the time to look up. Noticing his aibou and Jii-chan in the doorway, he immediately paused his actions.

"Mmm…Yami, what's wrong?" Naomi panted aware that he stopped.

Yami stayed silent. She turned to the direction he was staring and saw what caused him to cease.

"_Oh Crap!" _both thought blushing like mad.

Tension filled the air in a suffocating way. At lightening speed, Naomi dashed towards the opposite side of the kitchen; face redder than ever.

**After 5 minutes of partially explaining and apologizing…**

Yugi sat happily, still lightly blushing, while eating his pancakes along side Jii-chan, who had a slight disturbed look on his face.

"So anyways," Naomi continued embarrassed. "I called earlier to see if Yami wanted to go see a movie, but on one answered. So, I went to do some shopping, then I stopped by. Fortunately, Yami was up, so I decided to help him make breakfast for you all. We were talking and…it was a bad idea to come here. Gomen nasai Mr. Motou."

"I- We shouldn't have let it go that far," Yami added equally ashamed and embarrassed. "I'm sorry too."

Yami smirked. "But, I did enjoy-"

Jii-chan coughed silencing Yami, where as Yugi nearly choked on his pancakes.

"I thank both of you for making a wonderful breakfast. But as for the scene earlier, next time please either try to control your hormones or take **that** somewhere else. Understood?"

"Yes sir," both said in union.

**Later on in the midday….**

Yugi was on the park, leaning against a cherry blossom tree looking at the sky. He felt so peaceful and serene watching the sunset. He had to admit today had been strange, but eventful. He hung out with his friends and didn't have to worry about Yami anymore. All was right with the world, but he couldn't help but feel that something was missing. Something…special…

"Yugi?"

Yugi broke from his thoughts, turning towards the direction of the said voice.

"Hey Nichelle!"

"What're you doin' out here so late?"

Yugi pouted. "We'll **mom** it's not that late."

Nichelle giggled at the comment.

"Secondly, I'm just watching the sunset. Care to join me? That is…if your not busy-"

"No, I'd love too," Nichelle interrupted, while sitting down. "That's why I can down here. I love looking at the colors. They're so beautiful."

Yugi nodded. "Sometimes I like to come out here and watch the sunrise and set. Something about it intrigues me and I don't think there's anything more beautiful than this."

"Oh look," Nichelle gasped, pointing. "That color looks like your eyes."

Yugi looked up and blushed. "You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, I never really noticed that before."

"I always do," she whispered.

"Huh?"

Nichelle turned away. "Nothing."

"Nichelle, why did we stop going out?"

"Because…because of Yami and Naomi. Didn't want either of them to be lonely and fell left out because of us."

"So…why can't we start over?"

"I-I don't know."

Yugi gently grasped her cheek making her face him. "When we stopped dating, I sort of felt empty without you. I missed us going out together…alone."

Nichelle was stunned by his words of sadness and longing.

"Sorry if I'm sounding selfish."

Nichelle shook her head. "No, you don't sound selfish at all. Actually, Yugi…I felt the same way."

She grasped the hand on her cheek. "I felt empty too. I really wanted to be with you."

Yugi smiled. "So, can we…can we…"

"Yes," Nichelle giggle before lunging and grasping him tightly. "I'd love that."

They stayed like that enjoying each others warmth. Yugi looked down, as Nichelle looked up. Slowly, they leaned in and shared a chaste kiss.

"I love you Nichelle."

"I love you too Yugi."

Content and happy, Yugi placed his arm around her waist, while Nichelle leaned on his shoulder. Now, all was right with the world.

**In the bushes not far away…**

"Ha HA! See I told you guys I'd work!" Shelby whispered.

"It's about time they got back together," Mai commented.

"I was ready to beat 'em if they didn't," Marik grinned.

"Who invited you?" sneered Tristan.

"I did!" Malik shouted happily.

"You don't count!" growled Isizuh.

"Shh," Serenity whispered. "You'll ruin everything!"

"They deserve to be together, Yami smiled. "After all they've been through."

"And what about us Yami?" Naomi asked smirking. "We're the ones who caused them to break up."

Yami coughed. "Well…now we're making it right."

"Of course sweetie," Naomi smiled giving him a kiss.

"Take that somewhere else Pharaoh," Bakura hissed.

"Oh shut up," Tea nagged.

And all through the night they bickered, while the two distant love birds basked in their love.


End file.
